Soñar con él
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: Tras su matrimonio con Mary, Watson comienza a tener una serie de sueños que le hacen considerar sus sentimientos por Holmes, y que lo hacen extrañarlo ahora más que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**1**

**El sueño de Watson**

* * *

**By Gyllenhaal**

¿Por qué sueño constantemente con él?, se preguntó Watson, cuando al despertar un día se sorprendió a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Había soñado, una vez más, con Holmes y su arrogante sonrisa. Con él y su ácida forma de contestarle. De tratarlo. De ser.

¿Por qué buscaba en el calor de las sábanas el aroma de Holmes? ¿Por qué lo decepcionaba tanto que esa búsqueda culminara con su rostro frente al de Mary, sonriéndole, dándole tan estúpidamente esos dulces buenos días a los que tanto se había aferrado pero que ahora le provocaban náuseas?

Se frotó el rostro en un vano intento de disipar sus dudas; de contrarrestar lo que él denominaba "la resaca de la noche". Un juego para él mismo, porque hacía meses que no probaba alcohol ni tabaco, por petición de Mary.

La mañana era perfecta. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el trinar de los ruiseñores y cerca el murmullo cotidiano del campo, a donde se había mudado con ella para huir de Holmes y sus locuras. Sin embargo, pese a tanta perfección se sentía ahora tan decepcionado de la vida misma, del matrimonio, de las esperanzas a las que se había aferrado con tantas fuerzas.

—Buenos días, señor Watson —lo saludó Mary; sus ojos brillaban y en su pelo había el mismo orden de siempre. Ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar en él un incentivo para distraer sus pensamientos.

Watson sonrió tontamente, incapaz de devolver el saludo matutino al que ya tan acostumbrado estaba.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Mary, ligeramente alarmada al no escucharlo hablar.

—No es nada, querida —contestó él, suspirando—. Un mal sueño.

Mary se acercó a él y le dio el beso más insípido que hubiera recibido. No había en él si siquiera el aliento característico de las mañanas. No había nada en el cuarto tapizado de azul y plata algo que pudiera distraer sus ideas. Todo estaba meticulosamente arreglado; los encajes de las telas caían finamente de la cama y de los muebles, algunos tapizados. Los floreros estaban perfectamente centrados en cada mesa, y las flores estaban todas distribuidas de manera tan simétrica que Watson tuvo la sensación de que se mareaba.

Se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia el baño, disculpándose con Mary porque lo usaría por un gran rato. Mandó a la criada por agua caliente y después empezó a llenarla él mismo. Cuando la criada regresó y vio lo que estaba haciendo pegó un grito y le hizo saber que si quería que ella terminara de preparar el baño sólo se lo dijera.

—No hace falta —respondió Watson—. Yo me encargo. Puedes irte —añadió quitándole el recipiente en el que llevaba el agua caliente.

La joven asintió en señal de entendimiento y después se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de irse añadió:

—¿Necesita algunas sales o algo?

Watson sonrió. Sorpresivamente aquellos descuidos y cortesías de parte de la criada era una de las pocas cosas que le provocaban sonrisas espontáneas en aquella casa. Otra era Gladstone, y otra sus pacientes, con sus formidables anécdotas sobre sus hazañas, o sus chistes.

—Está bien así —contestó, y procedió a cerrar la puerta; al hacerlo la criada pegó un grito y se apresuró a pedir disculpas desde el otro lado por no haberla cerrado ella.

Watson vertió el agua caliente en la fría, y se dejó envolver por el vapor que ésta produjo al contacto con la otra. Después se quitó el pijama y se metió en el agua, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Esos momentos en que se encerraba era, probablemente, los únicos de felicidad que se podía permitir.

Trataba de no pensar. De sostener la mente en blanco y de arrancar de ella cualquier idea que pudiera intentar aferrársele. Era una tarea que le consumía el tiempo, así que terminaba por no pensar tanto como pudiera esperar. De vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza para evitar recuerdos, ideas, pensamientos; cualquier cosa que pudiera abstraerlo del vacío. Pero siempre llegaba al punto en que Holmes aparecía en sus pensamientos; atiborraba sus recuerdos y arañaba su mente tratando de dejar en ella su atípico carácter. Su peculiar personalidad.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Holmes?, se preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que esta pregunta lo había vencido. Seguramente estaría dormido. Suele ser desordenado, y quizá se haya dormido bastante tarde la noche anterior, pensó. ¿Estaría en medio de algún caso? ¿Qué clase de caso sería? ¿Quiénes serían sus clientes? ¿Pensaría en él, en Watson? Llegado a ese punto tuvo la impresión de que quizá ese sería el día en que aparecería por fin y le haría la invitación para participar en algún extraño caso; uno singular, como solían ser todos los que él aceptaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a pensar en el tiempo en que habían estado juntos. Extrañaba los casos, se repetía. Sí, también a su amigo, ¿por qué no? Era uno de los mejores detectives del mundo, si no el mejor, y era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor persona que hubiera conocido (aun cuando estuvo en el ejército, rodeado de muchos héroes de guerra).

El agua comenzó a templarse y Watson salió de su abstracción al escuchar a Mary al otro lado de la puerta, llamándolo.

—El desayuno está listo, querido —dijo.

No la odiaba. Por supuesto que no. Pero detestaba esa perfección; esa indiferencia a lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sabía, sin embargo, que era un sentimiento poco justificado, porque él mismo no compartía todo lo que le sucedía con ella. Ni la enteraba de sus inquietudes, sus miedos, su aburrimiento. Su exacerbada necesidad de ver a Holmes.

—Enseguida voy —anunció.

Después de salir de la tina y comenzar a secarse se preguntó si sería prudente enviarle un telegrama a Holmes. Decirle que lo extrañaba, o invitarlo a su casa, al campo, ya fuera de vacaciones o sólo a una visita; quizá para una cena, quizá para el té. Luego se dijo que no sería apropiado; que quien quería que se reunieran era él, y por eso debía ir a verlo. Además, sabía dónde vivía.

Salió después de ponerse una bata. Mary ya no estaba. Había dejado las ropas del doctor bien arregladas sobre la cama. Ella insistía en vestirlo, y a él no le quedaba más remedio que acceder. Difícilmente ella lograba que él cumpliera por las noches con sus deberes maritales; pero igual, ella no era una mujer cuya libido la impulsara, y él lo agradecía profundamente, porque no sentía en absoluto ganas por tomarla cada noche. Si era posible evitar cumplir con ella, lo hacía; argumentaba cansancio, o mucho trabajo, o que tenía que estudiar ciertos casos médicos para poder atender a sus pacientes.

Entonces sonrió: era una completa ridiculez. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que estaba haciendo, no era más que el producto de sus inseguridades, sus miedos. Extrañaba el peligro, extrañaba los casos; los necesitaba. Y más que eso, extrañaba a Holmes.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó entre carcajadas.

No reparó, hasta que se hubo tranquilizado, de que Mary estaba en el umbral y lo miraba con reprobación. Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de la mujer develó cierto cambio y ella se acercó con paso tranquilo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —quiso saber.

—Creo que ese mal sueño no me sentó nada bien —dijo.

Mary se acercó y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—¿Pues qué soñaste? —preguntó ella, ahora con curiosidad.

Él suspiró. Llegado a ese punto ya no le sería tan fácil mentir. Así que decidió modificar la verdad.

—Creo que Holmes me necesita.

Mary se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Lo sentí en mi sueño.

—¿Qué soñaste? —quiso saber ella.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca. Watson se levantó tranquilamente, con su habitual cojera. Se acercó a la ventana, buscando en el panorama del campo algún consuelo. Permaneció allí, escrutando en el verde de los prados y en el azul del cielo cualquier cosa que le ayudara a no pensar en su sueño.

En él Holmes estaba tocando el violín, como muchas de las noches en que vivieron juntos en Baker Street. Watson lo veía, sentado en el sofá, mientras Holmes en el suelo interpretaba bellísimas y perfectas piezas; muchas de ellas las favoritas de Watson. Entonces dejaba de tocar, se acercaba a él y le daba un beso. Uno tibio, cálido, propio de Holmes. Y él lo recibía y correspondía. Se dejaba llevar por el momento y de pronto nada afuera tenía sentido; lo único que existía eran él y Holmes, abrazados en el cuarto de Baker Street.

Sintió miedo. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Pero pese a ello, no dejaba de sonreír con el mismo gesto con que despertaba las mañanas que tenía ese sueño.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí la primera entrega de un nuevo fic. Espero no demorarme tanto subiendo los capítulos como me ha pasado con los otros. Estoy en mi último año en la universidad y por ello padezco escases de tiempo.**

**Ojalá entiendan.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**2**

**Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado**

* * *

Holmes estaba tocando el violín en Baker Street. Watson lo veía, sentado en el sofá, mientras el detective, sentado en el suelo interpretaba bellísimas y perfectas piezas; muchas de ellas las favoritas de Watson. Entonces dejaba de tocar, se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en los labios. Uno tibio, cálido, propio de Holmes. Y él lo recibía y correspondía. Se dejaba llevar por el momento y de pronto nada afuera tenía sentido; lo único que existía eran él y Holmes, abrazados en el cuarto de Baker Street.

El traqueteo del carruaje lo hizo despertar, pero no sin que antes un agujero en el suelo lo hiciera rebotar y golpearse contra la pared del coche. Con la mano se sobó el golpe, y luego miró hacia la ventana, para saber dónde estaba.

Se había quedado dormido durante el viaje.

Un día atrás, al despertar de ese mismo sueño, pensó mucho acerca del significado de éste. Llegó a la conclusión de que su mente le estaba jugando una pasada, y que, indiscutiblemente, extrañaba a Holmes. Así que preparó todo en un día; un día fatigador en el que tuvo que disculparse con cada uno de sus pacientes en el consultorio que tenía en el campo, un día en que tuvo que preparar el equipaje, convencer a Mary de que Holmes lo necesitaba, y en el que tuvo que conseguir un cochero que lo llevara. «Puedo ir solo, cabalgando», le había dicho a Mary, pero ésta se mostró inflexible ante las costumbres suyas. «Cabalgarás cuando sea para rescatarme del peligro», había bromeado, aunque Watson lo sintió más como una amenaza. «Lo correcto es ir en un carruaje», había finalizado. Y así lo tuvo buscando el resto de la tarde por alguien que pudiera llevarlo.

Afortunadamente, pensó Watson, ella no se sintió motivada a acompañarlo; ni siquiera por las viejas amistades suyas, que a Watson se le antojaban un buen pretexto para alejarla mientras visitaba a Holmes; un plan que no tuvo que llevar a cabo.

Watson partió al anochecer, pese a las réplicas de Mary de que eso era inseguro.

Ahora que veía hacia afuera del carruaje notaba que estaba amaneciendo. El sol, rojo salpicado de matices naranjas, estaba ya asomándose entre las montañas, y a su nariz llegaba el aroma del rocío en las praderas y la tierra del camino por el que iban.

Pronto llegaría.

El coche saltó de nuevo al pasar por otro bache. Uno que a John le resultó familiar. Estaba a menos de media hora de llegar a Londres. De pronto se sintió alegre, y una ráfaga de emociones encontradas lo invadió. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿No debió mandar un telegrama antes? ¿Y si Holmes estaba demasiado ocupado para él?

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Holmes estuviera disponible.

El camino no se prolongó tanto como sus temores. No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Siempre había sido obstinado con todo lo que respectaba a Holmes, rebelde. Solía llevarle la contraria; a veces sin saber exactamente por qué. Era su manera de discutir, de hacerse notar. De estar con Holmes.

Pero eso había cambiado cuando se casó con Mary.

«Soy feliz, soy feliz», se repetía constantemente, mientras estaba a su lado; tratando de creérselo él mismo. «Es porque no nos hemos casado», de dijo cuando descubrió que el compromiso era infructuoso, que no le proporcionaba ninguna satisfacción. «Es porque aún no vivimos juntos», se dijo durante la luna de miel, cuando todo siguió siendo decepcionante. «Porque no nos hemos acoplado», cuando tenía unas cuantas semanas viviendo con ella. «Porque no tenemos hijos», se dijo, finalmente. Pero ante esa sentencia no pudo seguir engañándose. Ni los hijos (que en realidad no deseaba con Mary), ni nada le llenaría el vacío que la ausencia de Holmes representaba.

Extrañaba los misterios, las aventuras a su lado. Extrañaba a Holmes. Su sarcasmo hacía él, su manera de ser.

«Sólo es eso», se decía ahora, cuando los altos edificios de Londres comenzaron a divisarse detrás de unas colinas. Ya estaba ahí. Sólo tenía que ver a Holmes, decirle que lo extrañaba, abrazarlo quizá, y, si era posible, resolver uno o dos casos. Eso es lo que le hacía falta. Eso es lo que necesitaba para regresar y ser feliz libremente.

O al menos eso pensaba mientras el carruaje se introdujo al tránsito londinense. Mientras avanzó a lo largo de calles, y mientras buscó con desesperación la calle Baker.

Llegó antes del medio día, como había calculado. Pagó al conductor las monedas que le había prometido, y después bajó su equipaje.

Disfrutó cada paso que dio sobre la escalinata, cada escalón, tan familiar, tan perfecto. Y tocó la puerta.

Durante un par de minutos no hubo respuesta, hasta que Watson escuchó pasos del otro lado y la puerta se abrió.

El rostro de la señora Hudson apareció detrás de ella, tan contenta y a la vez irritada, como solía ser; no había tenido paz desde que Watson y Holmes decidieron hacer del 221B su hogar.

—¡Doctor! —exclamó ella, y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo—. ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa!

John sonrió ante la alegría de la señora Hudson. Para ella era gratificante verlo, pero para Watson, por un momento, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si el año que llevaba lejos, viviendo en el campo, no hubiera sido más que una de las citas médicas que debía atender, y ahora regresara, como todas las tardes cuando vivía ahí, a descansar de una larga jornada, o a descubrir con qué nuevo misterio lo sorprendería Holmes.

Correspondió al abrazo, y después se apresuró a entrar.

—Para mí también es bueno verla, señora Hudson —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La mujer tenía una expresión de júbilo en el rostro.

—Pero bueno —dijo ella—. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar, de comer? ¿O irá directo a verlo?

Evidentemente se refería a Holmes.

Watson miró hacia arriba, donde terminaban las escaleras y donde la puerta de Holmes lo llamaba.

—¿Será mucha molestia si le pido que suba un té? —preguntó con tacto.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella—. Es una alegría tenerlo por aquí de nuevo. El señor Holmes está un poco… trastornado.

A Watson le causó gracia la elección de palabras de la señora Hudson. Se limitó a asentir, y después se dirigió a las escaleras, que subió lentamente, cargando su equipaje; trató de disfrutar cada paso.

La puerta como de costumbre, estaba cerrada. Tocó, pero nadie respondió. Insistió, y al no recibir respuesta decidió empujarla. Un chasquido en el pomo le hizo saber que la puerta había cedido; nuevamente empujó, aunque lentamente, procurando hacer silencio.

—¿Holmes? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta—. ¿Holmes, dónde estás?

Caminó por la sala de estar. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre; aunque no era nada fuera de lo común. La ropa de Holmes estaba tirada por todos lados; en las mesas había un sinnúmero de papeles y toda clase de objetos para experimentos químicos. Pero no había señales del detective.

Abrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara y se puso a buscarlo.

Cuando entendió que no estaba en la estancia se preguntó si estaría en su cuarto, y a continuación fue a buscarlo.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta, y ahí lo vio, tirado sobre la cama. Casi roncando. Su respiración provocaba en su pecho el siseo típico de la gente dormida. Se acercó a él. Era algo temprano; aún no daba el medio día y Holmes solía levantarse tarde.

Watson puso su sombrero sobre el perchero, y después se quitó el abrigo.

Caminó despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, y tomó asiento sobre la cama, al lado de Holmes. Su rostro dormido, apacible, era una muestra exacta de la mucha paz que le causaba. Lo miró un rato. ¿Cuántas veces Holmes lo habría visto dormir mientras vivieron juntos? Seguramente montones. Y tan solo unas cuantas Watson se había despertado, y en consecuencia se había encontrado con la mirada penetrante y curiosa de Holmes. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces eso provocaba en él reacciones iracundas y violentas; no exentas del cariño que le tenía. Pero ahora entendía por qué Holmes disfrutaba verlo dormir: era el momento en que toda persona se mostraba como era, vulnerable, frágil.

—Apestas al perfume de tu esposa —dijo Holmes de pronto, con su habitual sarcasmo—. Supe que venías desde el momento en que saliste de tu casa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una amplia sonrisa esbozada en el rostro.

Watson lo golpeó a modo de juego.

—¿Y en lugar de esperarme con una comida o algo decidiste seguir dormido? —preguntó, siguiendo el juego.

—No dormí en toda la noche —se sentó sobre la cama, y miró a Watson con fijeza—. Tenía que descansar para el momento en que llegaras. Además… pensé en llevarte a comer.

Watson sonrió; un gesto normal de parte de Holmes. Si de verdad lo había planeado o se lo había sacado de la manga en un último momento, nunca lo sabría.

—Me alegra verte, Holmes —le dijo.

—Y a mí, querido Watson. ¿Es un Sí a la comida?

Se miraron sonrientes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**3**

**Yo te dejé ir**

* * *

Holmes y Watson salieron de Baker Street tan solo media hora después. Pudiera ser que Holmes no fuera la persona más limpia del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de cenar con Watson, siempre se las arreglaba para estar listo lo más pronto posible, y para lucir espléndido. Esa, entre muchas otras de sus cualidades, era una de las que más extrañaba Watson.

—¿A qué lugar te apetece ir, mi querido amigo? —preguntó Holmes.

Watson levantó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido: usualmente, el detective era quien proponía un lugar para la cena, y lo tomó por sorpresa que esta vez le pidiera opinión.

—Sorpréndeme —dijo Watson, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Holmes sonrío. Silbó a uno de los coches que por ahí pasaban y le dio indicaciones al conductor al oído. Watson se sintió extraño. A continuación, el detective le hizo un ademán para que abordara el choche, y el doctor lo hizo. Holmes subió también, y tomó asiento frente a él.

El traqueteo del coche y su constante caída en baches, los hacía rebotar de arriba abajo, lo que arrebataba risas repentinas en cada uno.

Para Watson aquello era como volver a los viejos tiempos, antes de que decidiera casarse con Mary, antes de que hubiera dicho "acepto".

—¿No me preguntarás por mi vida de casado, Holmes? —preguntó Watson, curioso por conocer las inquietudes de alguien como Holmes respecto a su propia vida. Sobre todo ahora que se habían separado para vivir cada quien la suya.

Holmes sonrió. Miró de reojo a su amigo y lo examinó con detenimiento, aunque no por ello lentamente.

—Querido Watson, si te preguntara banalidades como esas, mi reputación como detective estaría en juego. ¿Qué crees que diría Lestrade, por ejemplo?

Watson rio.

—Te advertí a lo que te estabas sometiendo al empecinarte en casarte. Watson, lo vi en tus ojos siempre: tú no eres una persona hecha para los infortunios domésticos. Siempre has ansiado más que eso. Sólo que te encaprichaste con llevarme la contraria y… Bueno, aquí tenemos el resultado.

El rostro de Holmes develó lo complacido que se sentía de por fin expresar, muy a su manera un "te lo dije". No obstante, para sorpresa de Watson, no lo hizo sentir incómodo, ni molesto como en los tiempos en que discutía con él por esos mismos argumentos; por el contrario, el doctor se sentía satisfecho con la resolución de su amigo. Quizá el efecto de extrañarlo, de echar de menos su palabrería y sus desaforadas deducciones. Quizá porque, muy a su pesar, había admitido que Holmes siempre había tenido la razón respecto a él y su presunta relación con Mary.

—¿Y me recibes con los brazos abiertos pese a haberte abandonado? —preguntó Watson, sonriente.

En ese momento el coche se detuvo. Holmes asomó por la ventana, seguramente para comprobar que habían llegado a su destino.

—Tú nunca me abandonaste, querido Watson. Yo te dejé ir.

Holmes abrió la puerta tras recitar esas líneas. Le indicó a Watson que bajara primero y bajó detrás de él.

Afuera se había desatado un aguacero. Watson se sintió contrariado: la lluvia que no había escuchado comenzar, la inquietante sentencia de Holmes y el hecho mismo del rencuentro.

Holmes pagó al conductor con unas monedas y después condujo a Watson a través de unos callejones que Watson no reconoció por la ausencia de gente, que seguramente se había alejado corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Cerca de un callejón estrecho, Holmes empujó a Watson contra la pared, sin que éste pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Ni siquiera comprendió lo que había pasado hasta que se encontró con el cuerpo de Holmes pegado al suyo, con su rostro separado apenas un dedo, por la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Watson.

Holmes permaneció mudo, mirando hacia los callejones contiguos. Para acomodarse colocó sus brazos al lado de Watson, sosteniéndose de las paredes. El doctor se crispó instantáneamente, pero después de un momento se relajó.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el detective respondió:

—Tuve la impresión de que nos seguían…

Y dicho eso se apartó con cuidado y siguió caminando hacia el interior del callejón.

Watson no pudo evitar sentirse como un hombre acosado, al que repentinamente dejan a su suerte en el lugar de los hechos. Pero tan rápido como comenzó a tener esa sensación logró apartarse de la pared y emprendió carrera hacia Holmes.

—¿Ahora en qué estás metido? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Nada grave, creo. —Se detuvo y volteó hacia Watson, para verlo fijamente a los ojos—. Y no quiero que te preocupes por eso hoy. Estás de visita y dejaré todos mis pendientes cuanto me sea posible por atenderte sólo a ti. ¿Entendido? —En sus ojos había una tranquilidad tal, que Watson comprendió instintivamente que Holmes no mentía—. Así que disfrutemos de la comida.

Dicho eso señaló al callejón adyacente. En él había un lugar apenas iluminado por velas cuyo fuego irradiaba un dorado brillo. Parecía un atardecer en medio de un día nublado y lluvioso. Del lugar pendía un letrero que rezaba el nombre del establecimiento.

—Aquí se vende la mejor comida que he probado, querido amigo. A excepción de tu incomparable sazón, claro. Debo admitir que fue difícil hallar un lugar que pudiera, si bien no remplazarte, al menos suplirte por un tiempo.

Watson sonrío, y se puso ligeramente rojo.

—Así que vamos —siguió el detective, y dicho eso entrelazó su brazo en el de Watson, y caminó a su lado.

La entrada estaba vacía, y en el interior un hombre de aspecto bonachón los recibió. "Bienvenidos al Mullberry", les dijo. "¿Preferirían una mesa con ventana, o una con velas, tal vez?".

Holmes miró de reojo a Watson.

—Terraza en el segundo piso, mi buen Teker —respondió Holmes.

—¡Pero claro!

Los amigos se soltaron para entregar sus abrigos y sombreros a uno de los encargados, que los colocó sobre un perchero. Después los guio a través de las mesas hacia una puerta en el otro extremo de la sala; había poca gente, de quince mesas abajo (con considerable distribución), sólo cuatro estaban ocupadas.

Subieron por las escaleras al otro lado de la sala, y se encontraron con un salón aún más amplio, de alrededor de veinte mesas, dos de ellas ocupadas al fondo, iluminadas por una vela cada una. El hombre que los acompañó abrió las puertas de vidrio de cristal y les presentó la terraza, bastante amplia y techada lo suficiente para que la lluvia no perturbara a los comensales; la terraza, como habría de esperarse, estaba vacía, y sólo había tres mesas en toda su extensión.

—Nos sentaremos aquí, Johnny, muchas gracias —dijo Holmes, señalando la mesa del fondo.

—Claro. En seguida traigo el menú. ¿Alguna bebida para comenzar?

—A mí tráeme un coñac, Johnny.

—Un café será perfecto; cargado, por favor —dijo Watson.

—Oh, y Johnny —lo detuvo Holmes, antes de que se fuera—. Vino tinto. La mejor botella.

Johnny asintió y se retiró al instante.

Esas mesas estaban dispuestas para parejas, de negocios, amigos, amantes o de cualquier otra clase en la que dos personas necesitaran estar solas, y por ello había sólo dos sillas en cada una.

Holmes, siempre caballeroso, levantó la silla y la dispuso para que Watson tomara asiento. El doctor así lo hizo, y después Holmes pasó a tomar asiento.

—Dime, querido amigo, ¿qué tal tu vida de casado? —preguntó Holmes, echando el rostro hacia adelante, y recargándolo sobre su mano, a la vez que el codo sobre la mesa.

—Creí que lo sabías.

—Oh, lo sé. Quiero oírlo, por supuesto. Saber qué tienes que decirme.

—Nada que ignores, por supuesto, Holmes.

Cruzaron miradas un momento.

—Adelante —insistió Holmes, como un reto.

Watson respiró profundamente.

—Yo…

En ese momento llegó el mesero con la botella de vino, dos copas, un café, que colocó frente a Watson y el coñac, que puso frente a Holmes.

—A cuenta de la casa una vela, por si gustan.

Las voces de Holmes y Watson chocaron en ese momento "Colócala" y "No hace falta", dijeron, respectivamente.

Holmes sonrió.

—Puedes llevártela —dijo.

—Espera —Watson lo detuvo. Miró de reojo a Holmes y a continuación dijo—: Colócala.

El mesero obedeció y la puso en el centro de la mesa, a continuación entregó las cartas.

—Sube en media hora, Johnny —le indicó Holmes, y el mesero se retiró.

—¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran?

Watson volvió a pasar por ese instante de duda. Pero se decidió a hablar.

—He estado teniendo sueños en los que… necesitas de mí…

—Mentira. Hazlo mejor.

—¿Pero qué…? —Estaba por reclamar. ¿Cómo sabía que era mentira? Y después se detuvo. Era cierto, estaba con Holmes, no con Mary, a quien fácilmente podía ocultar algo; por poco lo había olvidado. El matrimonio lo había oxidado.

—He tenido sueños… ¿Podemos dejarlo ahí?

—Me parece justo.

—Creo que… te extrañaba. A ti y a los casos, la adrenalina… tus métodos, tu desorden…

Holmes lo miró con profunda tranquilidad.

—Descuida. Concentrémonos en disfrutar tu visita, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, mirándolo fijamente y estrechando las manos del doctor entre las suyas.

—Gracias, Holmes.

—A ti. Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta, aunque sólo sea de visita.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Watson, retrayendo sus manos y apartándolas de las de Holmes.

—Dispara.

—¿A qué te referías con que "me dejaste ir"?

La tranquilidad en el rostro de Holmes sufrió un desequilibrio instantáneo. Después, sonrió.

* * *

Me disculpo por las demoras. Creo que a partir de ahora tendré mucho más tiempo (vacaciones). Así que, al menos, espero poder hacer una entrega semanal :)

¡Saludos a todos!

Sus reviews son vitaminas para seguir ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**4**

**Tan Holmes**

* * *

La lluvia caía, aciaga. Había pasado de ser sólo una lluvia ocasional del verano y parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en tormenta. Esporádicamente se escuchaban truenos en el cielo, y una que otra iluminación detrás de las nubes. El agua caía cada vez con más fuerza; pero nada de lo que Holmes o Watson tuvieran que preocuparse.

No había viento, así que su vela sobre la mesa refulgía como una estrella titilante en medio de los colores grises que era ahora todo Londres.

—No es una respuesta tan magnífica como podrías imaginar, querido Watson. Supongo que has tenido tiempo para teorizar acerca de mis motivos para decir eso: una sentencia que me mara con el auténtico derecho sobre ti, o una oración que utilicé sólo para liberarme del despecho que hubieras causado en mí al dejarme; quizá que yo me quise deshacer de ti y por ello dejé que tu matrimonio se llevara acabo… —miró a Watson, inquisitivo. El doctor no podía estar más impresionado: Holmes había enumerado cada una de las teorías que pensó durante el camino hasta el restaurante. Pero decidió mantenerse sereno; siempre le costaba mucho trabajo engañar a Holmes, una hazaña casi imposible, pero se valió de todas las experiencias que tuvo en Afganistán, durante la guerra, y de los muchos años que tenía de conocer a Holmes. Aparentemente lo logró, porque Holmes bebió un sorbo de su copa, en lugar de develar el triunfo en su rostro—. De acuerdo, quizá yo teoricé mal acerca de ti. Pero, como dije al principio, la respuesta es sencilla: si de verdad hubiera querido sabotear tu matrimonio, lo hubiera podido hacer de una manera muy sencilla.

Watson se sintió ligeramente decepcionado. Esperaba una respuesta más de Holmes, menos «sencilla». Algo que, como las teorías que él mismo había pensado, resaltara la complejidad de la que es capaz Holmes. Cualquiera de aquellas teorías lo hubiera hecho sentir mejor: que Holmes se sintiera aún dueño de Watson, que marcara con aquella oración, tan sencilla, que seguía teniendo el control.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Watson, sin poder evitar que la pregunta se escapara de su boca.

Holmes guardó silencio un instante. No estaba pensando o cavilando acerca de cómo sería mejor responder. Ni siquiera estaba pensándolo; había perdido la vista en la extensión del callejón, como hipnotizado por la lluvia.

—¿Holmes?

Su nombre lo hizo volver hacia Watson.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué «me dejaste ir»?

El detective suspiró.

—Porque parecías tan encaprichado con la boda, con la esperanza de tener una familia, con la ilusión de formar parte de nuestra sociedad como un reconocido doctor, héroe de guerra y padre de familia que yo no… Yo no podía interponerme entre tus sueños sólo por egoísmo…

»Admito que lo pensé. ¡Y tantas veces! "¿Cómo sacar de la cabeza de Watson esa pueril idea del matrimonio?". No fue difícil encontrar respuestas: no interponiéndome. Porque como era un capricho, si yo lo aceptaba, sin más ni más, entonces tú no estarías satisfecho con ello. En cambio, si yo elaboraba una sencilla campaña de sabotaje marital, como exponerla como caza-maridos o hacer "todo lo posible", como que tú no pudieras llegar a tus citas a tiempo, entonces el capricho acrecentaría, sin dudas. El rechazo que yo mostrara hacia tu capricho, sería precisamente lo que lo fortalecería.

Watson estaba perplejo. Sus ideas, dubitativas, iban de un lado a otro tratando de atar los cabos: un capricho. ¿Todo había sido un capricho suyo?

Recordó el amanecer de los varios días anteriores, en que el sueño de Holmes y él en Baker Street lo había despertado.

Sí, no había duda. Todo su matrimonio estaba cimentado en algo tan llano como un capricho.

Y la estrategia de Holmes, que en su momento no era lo que Watson quería, pero que sí propiciaría lo que quería… era en extremo doloroso, porque se lo había ocasionado él mismo. Holmes sólo había ayudado a complacerlo.

Watson bajó la mirada, estaba decidido a ser transparente y dejar que Holmes leyera sus pensamientos en su rostro.

—Entiendo —dijo.

Holmes sonrió.

—Entonces, supongo que no necesito preguntar acerca del feliz matrimonio.

—No lo hagas por favor.

—Justo estaba diciendo que no lo haría.

—Eso no… —Esta vez Watson levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a Holmes—. Me refería a… adjetivar como "feliz" a mi matrimonio. No es…

—… justo —complementó Holmes—. De acuerdo. Hablemos de algo más entonces.

Watson apreció ese detalle de Holmes. El detective estaba en todo su derecho de decir "Te lo dije", pero no lo hizo, a pesar de que Watson pudo leerlo en su mirada durante un breve instante.

Supo entonces que era el momento para cambiar el tema.

—¿Tienes algún caso en este momento?

—Pues… tengo un archivo completo de casos que no he tomado… No ha habido algo interesante.

—¿Y hay algo grave?

—Nada que Lestrade no pueda resolver… Si le toma una o dos semanas… eso ya otra historia.

Ambos rieron.

El camarero apareció en ese momento. Llevaba consigo las cartas del menú y se las ofreció a ambos. Ordenaron filetes y varios complementos. La comida transcurrió sin más que charlas ocasionales acerca de las actividades que Holmes había tenido desde que Watson se mudó al campo con Mary. Su vida no había avanzado mucho, se había estancado, lo mismo que la de Watson.

—¿Esperamos a que finalice la lluvia? —preguntó Watson, un rato después de que terminaron de comer.

—No terminará hoy —explicó Holmes.

Decidieron arriesgarse y lanzarse a través de las calles tal como habían llegado. Se empaparon por completo, y tuvieron muchos problemas para conseguir un coche que aceptara llevarlos hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Holmes pagó al conductor, y fue generoso con la propina, en tanto Watson se acercaba al saliente de su edificio, para refugiarse de la lluvia.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo Holmes, apresurándose a abrir la puerta. Le hizo ademán a Watson para que éste se adelantara y entrara primero. Adentro, después de cerrar la puerta, Holmes fue cortés—: Déjame quitarte ese abrigo.

El doctor le dio la espalda para que Holmes lo ayudara a quitárselo. Cuando Watson volteó hacia Holmes, éste pudo apreciar su torso a través de la ropa mojada.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Le dijo, y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Después bajó con la familiaridad que lo caracterizaba y desabrochó el pantalón del doctor.

—Holmes, no es necesario —se apresuró a decir Watson, aunque sin retirarse.

—Déjame hacerlo, eres mi invitado.

Ayudó a Watson a retirarse los zapatos, y luego le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedando frente a frente con su desnudez.

Holmes lo había visto un centenar de veces, ir y venir de una habitación a otra, salir del baño con sólo la toalla puesta, e incluso habían tomado duchas, juntos… hacía tantos años. Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Lo tenía ahí, enfrente, vulnerable. Watson era una muestra perfecta de la belleza humana, y era una combinación de ésta y de la seguridad y porte propios de un caballero inglés.

Holmes lo repasó a alta velocidad. Su rostro era sencillamente perfecto, sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos por la lluvia, y pequeñas gotas recorrían desde su tez hasta el cuello, y el pecho, firme, propio de un soldado. Su vientre, apenas descuidado, lucía una delgada capa de vello, que nacía desde encima de su ombligo y seguía, lenta y tortuosamente hasta su sexo; perfecto, dotado de cierto esteticismo.

Contempló a su amigo por un instante, pero suficiente para él que, meticuloso observador como lo era, encontró suficiente para apreciar cada detalle del cuerpo de su amigo, cada poro, cada gota sobre él.

—Iré por una toalla —dijo el detective, y corrió hacia arriba, hacia los que habían sido sus cuartos.

Watson se sintió extraño ahí, en la entrada, de pie, desnudo. No es que Holmes no lo hubiera visto antes; pero aquellas veces habían sido diferentes, cuando se bañaban, cuando ambos se exponían y se observaban, vulnerables y tal como eran, tal como sólo ellos se conocían. Esta vez, en cambio, Watson se había quedado de pie, frente a él, con él observándolo, siendo testigo de cada cicatriz, de cada rincón de su cuerpo… imperfecto y humano, al que sin duda Holmes había visto como veía a cualquier cadáver en la morgue, tan acostumbrado… tan Holmes.

Holmes no se demoró. Tomó su propia toalla del baño, y en el momento en el que lo hizo "Para secarlo, para cubrirlo… para protegerlo", pensó. Pero, se detuvo un breve instante. ¿Protegerlo de qué? ¿Y por qué?

Aquél no era como el cuerpo de una damisela, a pesar de ser el cuerpo de su muy querido amigo. No había la pureza de una doncella en él… Ese cuerpo lo había tenido Mary durante todo ese tiempo, y lo había visto, recorrido cada centímetro de él, con la mirada, con sus dedos, con el olfato, quizá degustando cada uno de esos rincones.

Sintió náuseas sólo de pensarlo. Y sin embargo, aunque Watson no tuviera intacta su virginidad, o su cuerpo propio, ese seguía siendo el cuerpo de Watson, bello y perfecto en cada uno de sus milímetros.

Y debía protegerlo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y cubrió a Watson con la toalla.

—¿También me secarás? —preguntó Watson, en broma.

Holmes lo miró un momento a los ojos. Cavilando. No podía saber si aquello había sido una broma o una petición de alguna clase.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de mi fic.

En respuesta a Breyito-Black-Lupin, el fic está hubicado en un Universo bastante parecido al de la película. Pero me tomo ciertas concesiones respecto a lo que sucede, sin intentar meterlo o justificarlo exactamente en algún punto de la línea temporal de las películas.

Lo hago así porque me da más libertad...

Bueno, aquí les dejo esto, y saludos a tod s!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**5**

**Un pretexto para volver**

* * *

Holmes repasó el cuerpo del doctor con la mirada. Al cabo de un instante, recuperó el control sobre sí mismo. Le arrojó la toalla a Watson y le dijo secamente "Sécate". Después subió las escaleras apresuradamente.

Watson arrugó el ceño brevemente. Aquellas actitudes eran muy propias de Holmes. Excepto por la parte de salir corriendo. Se secó, presuroso, y después de enredarse la toalla en la cintura subió las escaleras para buscar algo de ropa y para ver qué había hecho correr a Holmes.

No se encontró con él en la sala de estar, sin embargo. Continúo buscándolo y la humedad del suelo lo condujo hasta la recámara de su amigo.

Después de ver que el rastro de agua iba directo al cuarto de baño, se acercó y tocó la puerta.

—¿Holmes, estás bien?

—Claro, claro… Quería tomar un baño, eso es todo —respondió Holmes.

—No me caería mal uno… ¿Puedo?

Después de un poco de silencio Holmes respondió.

—No creo que sea… conveniente en este momento.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Watson.

—Sólo déjame un rato —dijo Holmes, con voz grave.

Resultaba extraño aquel impulso de Holmes. Aun para Watson que había compartido con él numerosos años de vida cotidiana. «Algo útil se le ocurrió para un caso», pensó el doctor.

Resignado con esa deducción, procedió a ponerse algo de ropa seca. Un pantalón y una camisa sin ajustar eran ideales para ese día lluvioso. Después se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un chocolate caliente.

Apenas había comenzado a verter los trozos de chocolate sobre la leche caliente cuando Holmes apareció, vestido sólo con un pantalón y una camisa desabrochada.

—Me pareció oler chocolate —dijo, acercándose a Watson.

—Aléjate —espetó Watson—. No quiero que eches a perder el sabor de mi chocolate.

Holmes se le quedó viendo con esa mirada suya, una molestia cotidiana y hasta graciosa.

—El chocolate es perfecto —sentenció Holmes después de dar un sorbo a su taza.

La lluvia continuaba afuera, ambos amigos habían decidido quedarse en el recibidor, sentados sobre sus propios sofás y de frente a la ventana, admirando el relajador paisaje.

Para Watson aquello fue algo mágico; además de la lluvia, de las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por los vidrios de la ventana y de los grises cúmulos sobre Londres, la sola imagen de él y Holmes, sentados ahí, de frente a la lluvia, era como regresar a los viejos tiempos al lado de su amigo.

Las palabras fueron a su boca, sin que él tuviera tiempo para pensarlas:

—A veces pienso que nunca debí haberme ido.

Holmes bufó una clase de risa sarcástica.

—No te burles Holmes —dijo Watson, como una orden. Imponente.

Holmes carraspeó.

—Lo siento —dijo el detective—. Es el cacao hablando.

Watson se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Miró hacia afuera, tratando de relajarse.

—Yo... —comenzó a hablar Holmes, titubeante—... Ehh... Te extraño... A veces, claro. No es que todo el tiempo piense cosas como «Ojalá Watson estuviera aquí» o «Si Watson estuviera trabajando en este caso, ¿que haría?» Pero te he extrañado... —Watson volteó a verlo, estaba justo detrás de él, con sus ojos de cachorro regañado, titubeante; Holmes solía divagar cuando comenzaba a externar sus sentimientos.

El doctor lo miró con esa ternura tan característica de él.

—Será mejor que dejes de hablar.

—Claro.

»Oh —exclamó de pronto, mirando hacia abajo en la ventana—. Parece que Lestrade nos tiene algo.

Watson se asomó por la ventana y vio sobre la calle que un par de coches policiacos aparcaban frente al edificio.

—Y si vino a pesar de esta lluvia debe ser algo importante, ¿verdad, mi querido Watson?

El doctor asintió.

Lestrade tocó a la puerta unos momentos después. Holmes fue el primero en abrir, con su expresión sarcástica y su saludo similar.

—Mi querido Lestrade —exclamó—. ¡Pero qué alegría tenerte aquí!

—Sí claro —refunfuñó Lestrade, apartándose antes de que Holmes lo atrapara en un abrazo—. Por extraño que parezca no vine a verte a ti Holmes —sentenció. Después rebuscó con la mirada en toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Watson—. ¡Doctor Watson! —exclamó de pronto, y se acercó a él—. Supe que estaba de visita y cancelé todas mis citas para venir a visitarlo. Déjeme decirle que Londres no es lo mismo sin usted.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, ignorando descaradamente a Holmes.

—Es un gusto verte, Lestrade.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Lestrade, tomando asiento en el sofá en el que estaba Holmes—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No creo que hayas venido sólo a visitar a tu amigo… Aquí entre nos —se acercó al oído de Watson—, creo que cada día enloquece un poco más.

Watson rio.

En ese momento Holmes se acercó y se sentó cerca de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —preguntó—. ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?

Ambos lo miraron con severidad.

—Holmes, aunque no lo creas tenía una vida antes de casarme —le dijo Watson despectivamente; de la misma forma en que se trataban siempre.

—Eso es difícil de creer tomando en cuenta que vivías conmigo y que casi todo el tiempo la pasabas aquí…

—¡Llamen a la prensa, al gran Sherlock Holmes se le escapó la vida social de su compañero de casa! —exclamó Lestrade, y tanto él como Watson se soltaron a reír.

—Bueno, eso no es gracioso —espetó Holmes y se alejó un poco—. Discutan sus amistades secretas, yo iré a leer un poco…

Y se alejó de la sala de estar. Se encaminó a su cuarto y dio un portazo para cerrar.

—¡Descuide Mr. Celos, no le quitaré a su amante!

—¡Que no es mi amante! —gritó Holmes desde su cuarto.

Lestrade y Watson rieron.

—Me sorprende cómo logras sacarlo de quicio —comentó Watson.

—A mí me sorprende que Sherlock Holmes se sale de quicio cuando se trata de ti. No es un secreto que eres su talón de Aquiles, Watson.

Watson desvió la mirada.

—Estaba volviéndose peligroso.

—¿Qué? ¿Él?

—No. Yo. Para él soy muy importante… debes admitir que alguien como él tiene sus prioridades un tanto… revueltas, quizá. Y, si alguien lograba entender eso, tendría acceso a él fácilmente. No es como que nadie lo supiera pero… siempre tuve miedo de que ocurriera.

—Entiendo. Pero no fue por eso que te marchaste, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. La razón principal fue que quería tener una vida. Una vida verdadera. Tú me entiendes, ¿no? Tú tienes una esposa; después de un día de trabajo, cuando estás cansado y sólo quieres recostarte un rato, llegas a tu casa y encuentras su sonrisa, a ella que te ha preparado la comida y que te espera, siempre entusiasmada… ¿no es así?

Lestrade sonrió.

—No precisamente. Es más como "¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?", "Estaba preocupada", "Claro, el trabajo, siempre el trabajo".

Watson lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Tu esposa es así, Watson? ¿O es esa mujer que siempre está al pendiente de ti?

—Mary es… Perfecta.

—¡Wow! Entonces eres muy afortunado.

—Eso creo.

»¿Está mal que no me sienta cómodo con ese cumplido?

Lestrade se echó hacia adelante, para mirar de cerca a Watson.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Es extraño. Tenía todos estos ideales acerca del matrimonio… Y ahora simplemente… ¡Puff! Se desvanecieron, y ruego por un pretexto para volver.

* * *

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**6**

**Perdóname**

Sherlock estaba encerrado en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama. Desde la perspectiva del umbral se veían claramente sus pies y su espalda, pero la cabeza se perdía de la vista, pues Sherlock garabateaba con su dedo sobre la superficie del piso, del otro lado de la cama; igual que un niño.

Solía hacer eso desde que Watson se mudó con Mary para vivir sus vidas de casados en los campos. Después todos aquellos acontecimientos en Reichenbach, después de darle a conocer a Watson que había sobrevivido a aquella tormentosa caída (cuyo recuerdo era protagonista de innumerables pesadillas para él), y de que, una vez más resolvieran un caso juntos y hablaran acerca de cómo sería su relación después; tan solo después de todos aquellos acontecimientos solía gastar su tiempo en pequeñeces como los garabatos invisibles sobre la madera del piso. O con la meticulosa preparación del café o del tabaco en su pipa.

¿Por qué?

Dio a conocer a Watson que no había muerto porque la sola idea de imaginarlo sufriendo, y estancado por la muerte de él mismo, le era devastadora; y más aún, había meditado mucho al respecto, durante aquel trayecto camino a Suiza, intuyó que aquel viaje podría ser el último, y también que debía culminarlo adecuadamente: terminando con la amenaza que representaba Moriarty. Esto supuso un dilema tácito para él: Watson.

Al morir por supuesto se acababa cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener; pero de no ser así, tenía que pensar en un modo de hacer lo mejor por él. Él se había casado, deseaba tan afanosamente tener esa vida perfecta; rudimentaria para Holmes. Así que intentaría dársela de ser posible. Trataría de abstenerse a acudir a él por cualquier pormenor. Dejaría de llevarle casos y de buscarlo. Y, ocasionalmente, lo visitaría para no ser tan drástico. Todo por el bien de Watson. No tanto así el suyo, porque esas visitas supondrían hacer más complicado cortar sus relaciones con el doctor.

Un mes después de la mudanza del doctor al campo, Holmes se levantó temprano, corrió las cortinas de su ventana y recibió de frente al sol, que prometía un excelente día. Se dirigió a la ducha inmediatamente, incluso se perfumó un poco antes de cambiarse la ropa. Se preparó una taza de café muy cargado y caliente, como le gustaban por las mañanas, y se sentó a desayunar su pan tostado con mermelada de moras y un par de huevos cocidos.

El día era perfecto; a diferencia de cualquier otro, había amanecido soleado en Londres y el clima era agradablemente fresco.

Cuando Holmes terminó su desayuno se dirigió a la habitación y preparó su saco y el resto del conjunto. Se vistió con suma meticulosidad y le dio un último retoque a sus zapatos, para que brillaran.

Sin embargo, aunque todo hasta ese momento había sido muy perfecto, Holmes no fue capaz de salir de su habitación. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, con el brazo extendido y la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta; inmóvil.

El plan inicial había sido salir temprano a visitar a Watson, disfrutaría de la vista desde la ventanilla del carruaje, y se relajaría lo más posible del estrés cotidiano de Londres. El plan base había surgido semanas atrás, cuando marcó sobre el calendario la fecha de ese día como el día en que visitaría a Watson y a Mary. Lo marcó con tanta antelación que día tras día sentía un vuelco en el alma tan solo al voltear a verlo y sentir la proximidad del día.

No obstante, ahí estaba en ese momento. De pie frente a la puerta. Estático.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No pudo hacerlo. No pudo girar el pomo de la puerta. Se agachó lentamente y tomó asiento sobre el piso. Recargó la espalda sobre la puerta y miró hacia arriba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, volvió a pensar.

Se había estado engañando a sí mismo al haber marcado esa fecha en el calendario. Él mismo había prometido que cortaría toda relación con Watson poco a poco, pero muy dentro de sí sabía la cruda verdad: intentar hacer eso era como clavarse una estocada cada vez que se despidiera. Era demasiado doloroso para él.

No pudo. Fue demasiado cobarde como para anteponer el dolor de Watson a cortar la relación, que no pudo hacer el esfuerzo de apaciguar ese corte.

Y se quedó ahí sentado durante toda la mañana y la tarde, hasta que su estómago no se lo permitió más y tuvo que ir en busca de comida a la cocina.

Después de un rato regresó y se recostó en la cama, a hacer garabatos sobre el suelo con el dedo.

Y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo. Acostado sobre la cama. Inmerso en aquellos recuerdos plasmados en los garabatos invisibles.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos minutos.

Holmes no volteó, se limitó a detener sus manos. Reconoció los zapatos de Watson haciendo el sonido de sus pasos, y después sintió al doctor recostándose en la cama, a su lado, de la misma forma que él.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó con un tono tranquilizador, uno que le hizo pensar a Holmes que Watson podría ser un maravilloso padre algún día.

—¿Y tu amigo? ¿Ya se fue? —preguntó él con recelo.

—Sólo vino a saludar. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y —se acercó a la oreja de Holmes— tiene una infección de la que no le gusta que nadie sepa. Por eso viene conmigo.

Holmes rio, divertido por la idea de que Lestrade estuviera avergonzado por algo.

—Aun así me molesta que hable de más.

—¡Es Lestrade! Haría cualquier cosa por molestarte —sonrió Watson—. No me imagino a Lestrade o a nadie tomándose algo así en serio.

Holmes bufó.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿No me digas que en verdad te pusiste celoso, Holmes?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó de pronto el detective—. Sólo estoy algo… sensible, supongo.

—¿Sherlock Holmes sensible? ¡Paren a la prensa!

Watson rio amigablemente.

—Es más que eso… No sé qué me ocurre.

—Sólo trata de tranquilizarte —le dijo Watson en forma amistosa—. Cálmate. Trata de relajarte. Deja a las ideas fluir; a veces te frustras demasiado por nada.

Watson envolvió a Holmes con uno de sus brazos, recostados. Holmes se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Las ideas que tenía en la mente, todas indescifrables para él, se detuvieron de pronto.

Watson recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Tranquilo, le dijo.

Holmes giró lentamente la cabeza, y la detuvo cerca de los cuarenta y cinco grados. Tenía el rostro de Watson casi de frente, y podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas. Algo dentro de él lo sacudió intensamente, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido: Watson.

El doctor lo significaba todo, de eso no había duda ahora.

Holmes se sentía abrumado, cansado, ligeramente contrariado. Las ideas se le empalmaban en la cabeza una a una. Y de pronto una sola idea cruzó por su mente: nunca debió dejar ir a Watson.

—Holmes —lo llamó Watson.

—¿Sí?

—Perdóname. Nunca debí haberme ido de aquí.

La lluvia seguía afuera, tranquilizadora, a veces indiferente a todo lo que sucedía en aquella habitación en Baker Street.

El traqueteo de los coches, las maldiciones de algunas personas al caer en charcos o ser mojados por los chorros de los techos de los edificios.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de este fic.

Muchas gracias a tod s por sus reviews!

Si les gusta, dejen sus reviews :)

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**7**

**No es tu culpa **

Aquellas palabras fueron un bálsamo para Holmes. Y al mismo tiempo un motivo de profundo dolor. ¿Debía perdonar, de alguna forma, a Watson? ¿Por qué? El doctor había hecho su vida; y más allá de lo que su ausencia hubiera provocado a Holmes, no era en absoluto su culpa.

Holmes se dejó vencer al sueño, tratando de no pensar demasiado; últimamente había entendido que pensar las cosas demás, sólo provocaba que se estresara o que los asuntos carecieran de sentido antes de que pudiera hallarles una solución.

Sintió durante su sueño la cabeza de Watson recargada sobre su hombre, y más tarde pudo percibir cómo el doctor lo movía para acomodarlo entre sus brazos, de manera vertical sobre la cama. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que el doctor estaba siendo bastante indulgente con él; él, quien siempre había sido sarcástico y que de vez en cuando le jugaba bromas pesadas a Watson. Pero aquello era como regresar a los viejos tiempos.

Recordó la noche en que el invierno llegó antes de tiempo, y alcanzó a Holmes en pleno campo. Holmes corrió y, dado que no pudo tomar un coche por lo imprevisto de la nevada, llegó a casa mojado y helado. Watson lo recibió como doctor y como amigo. Le quitó la ropa mojada y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Casi como ese mismo día con la lluvia. La cercanía del cuerpo del doctor lo hizo revivir aquellos momentos y muchos más. Después Watson había preparado sopa caliente e incluso le había dado de comer a Holmes en la boca, dado su impedimento de soltar las mantas que lo rodeaban frente a la fogata.

Entonces se preguntó si aquello era un recuerdo o un sueño más. Sintió por un momento un miedo punzante de que al despertar Watson no estuviera allí. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de su doctor mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —preguntó Holmes.

—No mucho —sonrió el doctor—. La lluvia casi para.

Holmes se sentó sobre la cama para comprobar el pronóstico del doctor. Al ver hacia la ventana, pudo darse cuenta de que ya se escabullían algunos rayos de sol entre las nubes. La lluvia era cada vez más escasa; pero en la habitación había un poco de humedad.

—Lamento que tu visita haya sido arruinada por esta lluvia —comentó Holmes, volviendo a acostarse.

—¿Arruinada? —repitió Watson, incrédulo—. Holmes, ¿Por qué lo dices?

»Para mí el hecho de estar aquí contigo no sólo significa que valió la pena, sino también que superó por mucho las expectativas que tenía respecto a este viaje.

Holmes miró directamente a Watson, preguntándose cuánto de cierto habría en sus palabras.

—Creo que es hora de ir a cenar. No he visto a la señora Hudson más que cuando me abrió la puerta. Me sería muy grato escuchar de su parte todo lo que tuviera que decirme…

—La señora Hudson debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer… O bueno, lo dudo mucho. Me refiero a que quizá no le importe contarte sus cosas…

—¡Holmes! —lo reprendió Watson—. Aunque me la paso muy bien contigo no quiero que pienses que eres la única razón por la que vine. Tengo amigos, por si no lo recuerdas…

—¡Entonces soy yo el que no los tiene, es lo que dices, ¿no?!

—¡Holmes!

El detective miró al doctor con recelo.

—Ya qué —refunfuñó—. Como sea no necesito de tu presencia… No necesito amigos. Vete a cenar con la señora Hudson.

Watson rio.

—Me refería a que ambos cenáramos con ella.

Holmes desvió la mirada.

—Ni creas que me pondré un saco.

—Como tú quieras.

Después de sonreír por el arranque que tuvo Holmes, Watson salió del cuarto hacia la que había sido su habitación. Allí había dejado su equipaje, y ahora que había propuesto la cena, iba en busca de un cambio de ropa presentable para asistir a ella.

—¡Holmes! Hazle la invitación a la señora Hudson para cenar.

—¡Invítala tú!

—¡Holmes!

Watson escuchó al detective caminar refunfuñando algunas cosas que no fue capaz de entender. Después de escucharlo cerrar la puerta para bajar a hacer la invitación, se metió al cuarto y comenzó a arreglar su ropa. Por más de un minuto lo abordó un sentimiento de nostalgia. Estar de nuevo en su cuarto era motivo suficiente para hacerle revivir todas y cada una de las aventuras que había tenido con Holmes. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando en ellos, el recuerdo de su esposa lo abandonó, y se difuminó en la distancia que los separaba. Fue como si de verdad el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido de esa forma, y después como si no necesitara avanzar. El tiempo estaba perfecto como estaba, con el detective y su doctor bajo el mismo techo. De nuevo juntos en el piso que habían rentado hacía tantos años, desde que se conocieron.

Watson se quedó in momento pensativo. Pero la presencia de alguien detrás de él lo devolvió a la realidad, y le hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Holmes estaba ahí, a punto de encender su pipa.

—¿Qué si te pido que vuelvas? —le preguntó a Watson.

El doctor no respondió. Tardó un momento en asimilar la pregunta, y al cabo de un rato, intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su boca. ¿Cómo podía Holmes ser tan cínico como para hacerle esa pregunta?, pensó. Aunque se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con su amigo.

—Estoy casado —contestó—. Tengo que vivir con mi esposa.

—¿Tienes qué?

La insistencia de Holmes fue extraña, pero en determinado momento Watson se sintió feliz de que el detective estuviera propiciando la conversación.

—¿Por qué no tienes un caso en este momento, Holmes? —preguntó el doctor.

Para el detective aquella pregunta fue inesperada, pero se recuperó fácilmente de la sorpresa, y contestó.

—No lo tengo motivos. Además, tendré que darte cierto crédito ahora. Tú me ayudabas mucho en mis casos…

Watson sonrió.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto —dijo.

—Bueno… al parecer tú lo sabes… Para mí siempre has sido…

—¡Basta Holmes! —exclamó Watson repentinamente—. No tenemos por qué hacer esto. No tenemos por qué decirnos mentiras sobre cuánto nos hemos extrañado o cuánto nos hacemos falta el uno al otro… Eso es tan impropio de ti. No quiero que me digas esas cosas si son mentiras.

Holmes se quedó callado mientras Watson decía aquello, y un momento después cuando dejó de decirlo. El doctor estaba agitado. Holmes no entendía del todo su reacción; Watson acababa de pedirle perdón hacía unas horas, y ahora tenía esta rabieta. ¿Acaso algo se le escapaba a Holmes? Quizá para Watson aquellas palabras fueran hirientes, pero, ¿por qué? Holmes creía que si decía aquellas palabras Watson se sentiría mejor, porque eso le demostraría su importancia, y no sólo eso, sino lo indispensable que era para Holmes.

—¿Significa que todo eso del "perdóname" es mentira? —preguntó el detective, contrariado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Watson, sin poder contenerse.

Holmes retrocedió un paso.

—Creo que estoy confundido.

—¡Pues no eres el único!

—¡No te entiendo!

—¡Yo tampoco! —gritó Watson, y miró con ira a Holmes—. Se suponía que sería feliz en mi casa, con mi esposa. Que tendría una familia y un renombre en la sociedad… Y en lugar de eso casi todas las noches sueño contigo… ¡Casi todas! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso, Holmes? ¡¿Tienes una idea?!

Holmes estaba estático. No esperaba aquella reacción de Watson, y por ello no estaba seguro de qué es lo que tenía que hacer para refrendar su amistad, y sobre todo, para hacerle sentir que estaba de su lado.

—Lo lamento —dijo al fin, bajando el rostro como un niño regañado.

—¡Tampoco lo lamentes! ¡No tienes por qué! No es tu culpa…

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

Watson se quedó en silencio, mirando con esa misma ira a Holmes. No era un sentimiento que el detective estuviera provocando. Era suyo, pero Holmes estaba tan cerca que no podía si no desahogar su confusión con él.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente —dijo Watson, suspirando. Se arrojó a la cama para sentarse.

Holmes se acercó lentamente. Tomó asiento a su lado.

—Disculpa por pedirte que volvieras.

—No es tu culpa.

—Disculpa por aparecer en tus sueños.

—No es tu culpa.

—Disculpa por… por estar aquí… por no poder irme…

—¡Que no es tu culpa! —gritó Watson, y se echó hacia adelante impulsivamente, para besar los labios de su amigo.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Pff! Lamento mucho la espera, han sido unas semanas movidas. En realidad tenía pensado subir el capítulo desde la semana anterior, y a penas hoy me da tiempo de estar aquí. Pero ya está subido.

Bueno, saludos a tod s! Y no olviden dejar su review... Sí, es muy importante xD


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Soñar con él**

* * *

**8**

**El sentido de las cosas**

Por un momento todo perdió el sentido. La gravedad dejó de existir y gran parte del mundo levitaba en el aire, sin poder regresar al suelo; otros se aferraban lo más fuerte que podían los árboles, a los techos, las chimeneas o las ventanas. El cielo se tornó oscuro, luego azul, luego rojo, luego fue como una interminable sucesión de arcoíris.

Cuando Holmes volvió en sí, sólo fue para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente paralizado. Aún nada había recobrado sentido. No podía mover sus extremidades, y sólo un ligero espasmo recorría su cuerpo. Sintió los labios de su amigo en un último roce con los suyos, porque lentamente se apartó, se dio media vuelta y a continuación pateó impulsivamente una silla de madera, que se partió al chocar con la pared.

—¡Demonios, Holmes! —gritó Watson, con ira desmedida.

Para el detective, sin embargo, no fue un insulto, porque no lo entendió en el momento. Estaba inmerso en la explosión de emociones que ahora borboteaban como burbujas en una olla de agua hirviendo.

Watson gritó algún improperio y salió corriendo del cuarto y del piso… probablemente también del edificio.

Y de pronto todo volvió a cobrar sentido. Holmes estaba ahí, en el cuarto de Watson, completamente paralizado por lo acontecido. Se preguntó mentalmente qué había pasado, y se repitió más de diez veces la pregunta, hasta que de nuevo tuvo el control de su propia mente: Watson lo besó.

¿Por qué?, fue su siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué había ocurrido en la mente de su doctor como para impulsarlo a hacer eso?

Holmes se dejó caer instantáneamente sobre la cama, se sentó y tomó aire, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión, pero algo en el, un impulso instintivo lo obligó a levantarse y a salir corriendo del cuarto. Al bajar las escaleras casi tropieza con los escalones, y al salir de la casa se encontró con la señora Hudson, a quien ignoró olímpicamente por su prisa, salió del edificio a toda prisa, y no fue sino hasta cuando se encontró en el pórtico cuando comenzó a preguntarse hacia dónde ir.

Las calles lucían como siempre, apenas se había ido la lluvia y la gente ya había reanudado sus actividades cotidianas. Se los veía pasar de un lado a otro con una tranquilidad desesperante, y las huellas de la calle era ya casi imposible leerlas, de modo que para Holmes fue bastante difícil dar con aquellas marcas dejadas por las suelas de Watson. Las encontró en un extremo de la siguiente cuadra, y les perdió el rastro unos metros después de que tocaron el pavimento de las aceras, pero continúo en la dirección que éstas le habían sugerido de principio y encontró a Watson en un parque, de frente a una estatua, mirándola como perdido o como interrogándola acerca de qué había hecho o por qué lo había hecho.

Holmes se quedó quieto unos momentos, sin decidirse a acercársele al doctor: ¿qué podría decirle? Y miró a Watson inmerso en un momento de debate emocional, lo vio fruncir el ceño más de dos veces y cerrar los ojos con tanta fuerza que Holmes estuvo seguro de que reprimía sus lágrimas.

Se acercó un momento después con cierto sigilo. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y éste permaneció quieto, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—No digas nada, por favor —le pidió Watson con un hilo de voz. Y Holmes así lo hizo. Permanecieron ambos ahí de pie, en silencio. Holmes no retiró la mano del hombro de su amigo en ningún instante.

El cielo comenzó a limpiarse de las nubes de lluvia y pronto se encontró rojizo por la luz del sol al ocultarse. Comenzó a hacer frío, y Holmes colocó su abrigo sobre el doctor, ya que Watson había salido tan apresuradamente que sólo llevaba su camisa puesta. Holmes lo miró durante un largo rato, hasta que decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa. Volteó a Watson por los hombros y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —dijo Holmes, estrechando fuertemente a su amigo. Watson debió la mirada de él, y luego buscó los ojos de Holmes, por un momento sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente y durante un instante vacilaron entre volver a besarse o no, como un impulso y no como algo que ninguno hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pensar; sin embargo, ya fuera por el lugar en el que estaban, o porque todo estaba aún muy confuso, Holmes habló—. Será mejor que vayamos a la cena. La señora Hudson debe estar preocupada.

Watson no se preguntó desde cuándo Holmes se preocupaba tanto por las tribulaciones de la señora Hudson, pero aceptó el abrazo que Holmes le dio y caminó a su lado, sujetado por la cintura por su amigo. Estaba confundido, verdaderamente confundido. Se sentía peor que en el campo de batalla durante sus años de servicio en el ejército. Bien aquello lo superó, luchó, y el coraje, la fuerza y el entrenamiento lo ayudaron a salir adelante. Pero esta situación era totalmente diferente, no había entrenamiento alguno que pudiera tomar en consideración para salvar la situación, o para superar o arreglar de manera correcta todos esos sentimientos que lo tenían a su merced.

Llegaron a la casa pasado un rato. La señora Hudson ya tenía puesta la mesa y estaba en la cocina haciendo los últimos preparativos. Holmes fue el primero en entrar, le hizo una señal a la señora Hudson para que no hiciera preguntas y a continuación se sentó a la mesa.

—Es muy bueno tenerlos a los dos de nuevo aquí —sonrió la señora Hudson, con su maternal y habitual tono—. Ahh qué recuerdos. ¿Señor Watson cómo ha estado?

Watson tardó un instante en salir de su ensimismamiento, pero respondió:

—Bastante bien creo. El campo resulta muy tranquilo.

—¡Y que lo diga! —comentó la señora Hudson—. Hace un tiempo fui a visitar a una amiga al campo, y resultó tan relajador. De no ser porque estoy sola, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera ido de la ciudad. Supongo que usted debe pasarla muy bien con su esposa, ¿no es así, señor Watson?

El doctor se limitó a sonreír torpemente.

—Dígame, ¿cómo está la señora Watson?

Holmes no hacía o decía nada, temeroso de que cualquiera de sus acciones pudiera alterar la delicada estabilidad que logró Watson al ir a casa.

—Ella está bien, muchas gracias por preguntar —respondió cortésmente Watson.

—¡Por supuesto que está bien! Vaya partido el que se consiguió; jamás he conocido a un hombre mejor que usted, señor. Disculpe mi curiosidad pero, ¿ya han pensado en tener hijos? ¡O será que nos tiene la sorpresa reservada y por eso su visita! —exclamó la señora Hudson, bastante entusiasta.

Watson se ruborizó un poco.

—No, para nada. La verdad no lo hemos considerado —esas palabras atrajeron la atención de Holmes—. Creo que ella está algo entusiasmada con la idea pero… no sé si sea el mejor momento.

En ese instante Holmes pudo notar en la forma en que Watson apretaba los puños la dureza de los sentimientos que lo tenían preso, y la lucha interna que el doctor estaba librando.

La comida se prolongó una hora más, y de inmediato Watson se retiró para ir a dormir, argumentando que estaba cansado.

—¿Está bien el señor Watson? —preguntó la señora Hudson a Holmes.

El detective estaba recargado sobre su mano y el brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, ligeramente pensativo, aunque su semblante era más de aburrimiento.

—Él dijo que estaba cansado. Le sugiero nos quedemos con esa razón. No me imagino qué cosas han estado pasando por su cabeza.

Holmes esperó un rato prudente entre la retirada de Watson y la suya, y pasado ese rato se retiró a la cama.

Algo, sin embargo, lo obligó a no abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Él no solía ser muy considerado con las emociones de otros, pero entendía que lo correcto era apoyar a Watson, aunque fuera, hasta cierto punto, contraproducente. Así que cambió de dirección y se dirigió al cuarto del doctor, se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón y se arrojó en la cama, al lado de Watson. Después lo abrazó, y notó que el doctor seguía despierto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y se quedaron dormidos; Watson entre los brazos de Holmes y Holmes con el cuerpo cálido de su doctor oprimiéndole el pecho.

* * *

Oh por Dios! Llevo semanas queriéndo subir este capítulo y nomás no podía, pero ya, finalmente está arriba.

Saludos a todos, espero que estén de lo mejor !

Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Soñar con él**

**9**

**Historias que suceden**

* * *

"Oh poor sky, don't cry on me

Did somebody break your heart again?

Did somebody break your heart again?

Are you gonna fall apart again?

Are you gonna fall apart again?"

The National "All dolled-up in straps"

* * *

La mañana sorprendió a Holmes despierto. La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana, y golpeaban el rostro del detective, quien inmóvil, permanecía inmerso en las ondulaciones de la madera del techo.

Watson estaba dormido al lado suyo, teniendo alguna clase de sueño apacible, porque no se movía demasiado. Al cabo de un rato, Holmes decidió que era hora de ir a ducharse. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió, procurando no hacer ruido, a su recámara. Tenía alguna cita pendiente, según recordaba; algo programado para ese día y que se le había escabullido como el agua en las palmas de las manos. Su mente no estaba precisamente concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer; la mayoría de sus pensamientos se habían estacionado en un aparcamiento con el nombre de John Watson grabado.

Se metió a la tina con agua fría, pues necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, y en el momento en que comenzaba a relajarse, la voz de su amigo se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Holmes —dijo—, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Watson tenía un extraño sentido para anticipar ese tipo de cuestiones, pero Holmes nunca se lo había dicho previniendo encontrarse en una situación como aquella; no estaba seguro de qué deseaba el doctor.

—No estoy seguro —contestó con honestidad—. Recuerdo que hay algo para hoy pero no puedo recordar qué es exactamente.

Detrás de la puerta un suspiro escapó de Watson.

—Está bien; prepararé el desayuno y espero que podamos hablar un poco.

Primero escuchó alejarse a Watson, y después fue él quien suspiró: Watson quería hablar. ¿De qué? Pregunta estúpida, se dijo Holmes: Había tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar. Del beso, de la visita, del beso, de la huida de Watson hacia el parque, del beso, del tiempo en el que estuvieron separados… del beso.

Holmes se llevó instintivamente sus dedos a los labios, sopesando la sensación que el contacto con los labios de su amigo produjo en ellos. Estaba contrariado; por un momento, sentimientos de aprecio y cariño se agolpaban en su pecho, tal como habían hecho cuando Watson le anunció su boda, y aún de una forma más acelerada que cuando decidió que Watson debía irse, debía casarse y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. De nuevo volvía a experimentar ese sentimiento aprehensivo, mordaz.

Salió de la tina al cabo de unos minutos, y después de vestirse cómodamente salió al recibidor, donde Watson ya había colocado una jarra de café, galletas, pan y algunas otras cosas a las que Holmes no les prestó atención.

Se sentó en su sofá habitual y comenzó a servirse café.

—Tengo algo que confesar —comentó Watson. El corazón de Holmes se aceleró, pero procuró sostener su gesto natural—. Es difícil para mí tratar de poner esto en palabras…

—No trates, sólo hazlo —le pidió Holmes con delicadeza.

—Bueno… Creo que estoy muy confundido respecto a ciertos… asuntos.

Holmes entendió la dificultad que su amigo tenía para hablar con claridad, quizá para poner en orden las ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Bajó la taza con cuidado y a continuación puso su mano sobre la de su amigo, a modo de apoyo.

—No es necesario que digas más —le pidió con amabilidad—. Yo entiendo.

Watson suspiró.

—Nunca ha sido mi intención molestarte.

—¿Molestarme? —sonrió Holmes, comprensivo—. Tú, mi buen amigo, podrías hacer todo excepto molestarme. Cualquier cosa que sea importante para ti, o que te concierna a ti, será siempre tratado con el cariño y el respeto que te tengo; siempre.

Watson sonrió ante la postura amable de Holmes.

—Holmes… ¿y s i yo…?

—No digas más. Creo que es suficiente con saber que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

La expresión que tomó el rostro de Watson hizo pensar a Holmes que quizá aquella no fuera la solución que él más esperara. Pero, pensó Holmes, es la única que podía ofrecerle en ese momento. Un momento de incertidumbre en el que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, o de lo que acontecería a continuación.

Pero las historias pasan, pensó Holmes, así que fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera por venir, trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Su lugar era apoyando a su amigo, sin importar las circunstancias.

—¿Recordaste qué tienes pendiente? —preguntó Watson, sólo después de que hubo terminado su café y sintió que si no hablaba la tensión crecería al punto de no poder soportarla.

—Lestrade quería corroborar algo acerca de un prisionero; la semana pasada me dijo que el prisionero estaría siendo sentenciado, y que él mismo le sugirió a Lestrade que le gustaría que yo estuviera ahí, porque quizás yo podría comprobar su inocencia.

—¿Y si es culpable?

—En ese caso no "comprobaría su inocencia", ¿no crees?

Watson sonrió, con un ligero sentimiento de pesar en el rostro.

—Bueno, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Quizá eso nos ayude a volver a los viejos tiempos.

Holmes estuvo seguro de que aquellas palabras fueron dolorosas también para Watson: volver a los viejos tiempos no era precisamente el ideal deseado por Watson, y quizá tampoco por Holmes. Aunque el detective no estaba seguro de cuál era ese ideal que podría desear.

El doctor aceptó acompañarlo, así que Holmes se vistió de forma apropiada, lo mismo que Watson, y salieron de la casa al cabo de una hora.

—¿A qué hora será la sentencia, Holmes? —preguntó Watson, una vez que estuvieron en el coche, de camino a Scotland Yard.

—A las dos de la tarde; pero pensé que sería prudente invitarte a almorzar. Ya sabes, hace un tiempo que no asistimos a un "trabajo".

—Holmes, no sé si…

—No te incomodes, Watson. Toma las cosas como vengan. Después veremos como saltar las vallas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo en los ojos ámbar de Holmes, Watson fue capaz de encontrar la tranquilidad para aceptar la invitación de su amigo.

—De acuerdo.

Holmes le indicó al conductor que se detuviera en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la prisión. Descendieron y Holmes pidió una mesa para los dos. Muchos de los comensales y los trabajadores los saludaban amablemente, sobre todo con especial atención a Watson, a quien no habían visto desde hacía un tiempo.

—Doctor Watson, qué agradable sorpresa tenerlo por aquí —saludó el mesero que los condujo a la mesa.

—Doctor Watson, me da mucho gusto verlo —dijo una de las clientes, que almorzaba con su esposo.

—Doctor Watson, bienvenido de vuelta a Londres —lo saludaba la mayoría de los policías que almorzaban allí.

—Doctor Watson, es siempre un placer verlo; me alegra que esté aquí, no creería cuántas veces nos hemos sorprendido extrañándolo, tan solo de ver al señor Holmes por aquí, comiendo solo. La gente en el restaurante siempre ha dicho que usted lo dejó muy solo —comentó el dueño del restaurante, que los atendió personalmente.

Aunque les ofrecieron la mesa principal, Holmes insistió en que les permitieran sentarse al fondo del restaurante, en un lugar en el que podrían estar tranquilos y no ser víctimas de tantos saludos.

Watson se mostró accesible en todo momento, pero la sola idea de pensar en lo que le dijo el dueño del restaurante lo hizo sentir alegre. Estaba con Holmes, y, al menos en ese momento, era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Después de una eternidad, aquí vuelvo! Jejeje**

**Tengo un fic a la mitad (es largo) pero que quiero terminar antes de comenzar a subir. Espero hacerlo pronto.**

**Lamento la demora, la escuela (mi último semestre en la universidad) me consumen muchísimo de mi tiempo. Pero espero estar haciendo entregas con mayor regularidad.**

**Un gusto siempre compartir con ustedes mis historias.**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Soñar con él**

**10**

**Cena, cita**

Durante el almuerzo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era extraño, pero las cosas estaban algo tensas y, al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de romper con el frágil equilibrio que habían conseguido.

El doctor se dedicó a rebanar meticulosamente su carne, mientras que Holmes bebía de su café con pequeños sorbos, mirando hacia el resto de los comensales.

—La señora Loureen pegó un gran tiro en los negocios —comentó Holmes con naturalidad.

Para ese momento Watson ya había terminado con su carne, y sólo le restaba el postre.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Holmes?

—Collar nuevo, vestido nuevo… incluso el pelo: cambió su loción. Además de que está demasiado alegre comiendo con un montón de empresarios.

Watson miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde la mujer y algunos hombres cenaban.

—Siempre me pregunté si tú tendrías un buen ojo para los negocios —dijo Watson, mientras se llevaba un trocito de pastel a la boca.

Holmes se inclinó hacia adelante y quitó la cereza del pastel.

—¡Eso es mío! —exclamó Watson, demasiado tarde porque Holmes se metió a la boca la cereza.

—No sé… no creo. Odio lidiar con demasiadas personas —respondió Holmes al tiempo que masticaba la cereza. Después hizo una mueca y sacó el tallo de la cereza en un nudo. Puso el tallo en el plato de Watson—. ¿Por qué te lo preguntabas? —preguntó con naturalidad.

Watson miró el tallo con recelo, y después se echó el último bocado de pastel a la boca.

—Siempre me he hecho preguntas respecto a ti. Creo que esta es sólo otra más —contestó el doctor—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las doce y media. Aún tenemos tiempo, a no ser que quieras visitar a los oficiales en Scotland Yard… —Esperó la respuesta del doctor, pero éste no dijo nada—. ¿O tal vez quieras hablar?

Watson sufrió un sobresalto involuntario.

—Yo... —titubeó—. No lo sé… no creo.

—Si así lo deseas, John —dijo Holmes—, puedo ir ahora mismo a ver a Lestrade, corroborar el papel de este sujeto en el crimen del que se le acusa, y volver en menos de veinte minutos… Así podríamos volver a casa… o no sé, ¿qué se te ocurre?

John miró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Me parece perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Espérame aquí entonces.

Holmes se puso de pie.

—Sherlock… —dijo Watson, en voz baja, apenas audible para el detective—. ¿Podrías… ammm… podrías… abrazarme?

Holmes sonrió con ternura. Relajó los músculos y sintió que todo estaba bien. Se pudo de cuclillas frente al doctor y lo miró directo a la cara.

—Todo este tiempo te he extrañado tanto, John. Me has hecho mucha falta, y aun meses después yo me he despertado a media noche y he ido a tu cuarto a buscarte… Yo… no he dejado de extrañarte ni un momento.

Lo dijo con ternura, con sinceridad. Watson pudo darse cuenta de cuán honesto estaba siendo Holmes; era vulnerable en ese momento, auténtico, tan diferente al detective férreo que todos conocían, de instintos ágiles y porte fuerte.

Watson sintió miedo. Porque Holmes estaba siendo Honesto, y él mismo no podía llegar a ese nivel de sinceridad; él no había logrado resolver lo que sentía por sí mismo, por Mary y, más importante, por Holmes.

—Te abrazaré cuando estemos en casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Watson asintió, ligeramente contrariado—. Regreso en un momento —dijo Holmes. Revolvió el pelo de Watson y después salió caminando lentamente.

Se dirigió a Scotland Yard lo más rápido que pudo, y llegó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Holmes —lo saludó algún policía.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Está Lestrade por aquí? Necesito hablar con él, de inmediato.

El policía le explicó que Lestrade estaba atendiendo un asunto, pero que dijo que regresaría en quince minutos, hacía diez, así que no podía tardar mucho. Pero el policía se ofreció a ir a buscarlo, y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Holmes esperó en la entrada de la oficina de Lestrade, de pie y sin hacer nada más.

En efecto, Lestrade llegó tan solo un par de minutos después, acompañado de un par de oficiales.

—No te esperaba hasta más tarde —comentó Lestrade—. Buenas tardes, Holmes. ¿Dónde dejaste a Watson? —preguntó, mientras buscaba con la mirada al doctor.

Estrecharon las manos.

—Él no estaba de humor para venir acá, así que me está esperando en el restaurante de enfrente —explicó Holmes—. Y tengo algo de prisa, así que si no te molesta, me gustaría atender nuestro asunto lo más pronto posible.

Lestrade dirigió a Holmes una mirada de extrañeza, después levantó una ceja.

—Bueno… Yo esperaba que ayudaras en los tribunales, pero si no tienes tiempo… —murmuró—. Está bien, acompáñame.

Holmes siguió a Lestrade a través de un largo pasillo y luego fue hacia las celdas de castigo, aquellas designadas para mantener a los hombres que apenas estaban en proceso de juicio.

—Shane Black, hasta hace tres años fungió como profesor en Glasgow. Recibió algunos premios por algunos ensayos de matemáticas y otros de astronomía. Se casó precisamente hace tres años, después dejó el trabajo y decidió venir a Londres a buscar un mejor porvenir. Argumenta que tenía algunos ahorros y que gracias a ellos puso un negocio de flores cerca de la calle fleet. Hace una semana se le vio discutiendo con un hombre en algún callejón, mismo que apareció muerto al día siguiente a orillas del Támesis. Black no ha revelado por qué discutía con el hombre, y se niega a hablar.

Lestrade se detuvo frente a la penúltima celda. Los reclusos hacían demasiado ruido, y era poco entendible todo lo que decían. Holmes se acercó a la celda, y vio al pobre hombre, tendido de espaldas en su catre.

—Shane —dijo Lestrade—. ¿Te importaría hablar con el detective Sherlock Holmes?

La reacción fue inmediata. El recluso se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie.

—Detective, es todo un honor —dijo.

—Déjanos a solas —le pidió Holmes a Lestrade, y él se retiró hacia la entrada de acceso de las celdas.

—Buenas tardes, Shane —dijo Holmes—. Espero que no tengas problemas con charlar conmigo un poco.

—Para nada, detective —dijo él de inmediato—. Es un placer conocerlo. Uno oye historias de usted y sus hazañas allá afuera. Es usted digno de admiración.

—Gracias, Shane.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó el recluso al cabo de un minuto.

—El detective Lestrade me pidió que probara tu inocencia… o tu culpa… dependiendo tu papel en el caso.

Una sombra de pesar cubrió el rostro del prisionero.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso, detective.

—¿Y que te culpen? ¿Eso te parece bien?

El prisionero se alejó, y tomó asiento en el catre.

—Qué importa.

—Sólo… dime lo que pasó.

Shane se quedó ahí donde estaba. Suspiró profundamente, y después se acercó a Holmes.

—El hombre que asesinaron… él me había ayudado con algunas cuentas. Yo no sabía que él era peligroso, sólo sabía que podía ayudarme. El negocio no ha ido nada bien estos últimos meses y estuve a punto de perderlo todo… y no podía permitirlo. Mi esposa, ella es muy sensible… ella… no alguien mala, es sólo que está acostumbrada a tener ciertas comodidades.

»No me malinterprete: me refiero a comodidades como un techo, tres comidas al día… Algo que yo ya no podía permitirme. Pero el sujeto se aprovechó de nosotros y dijo que si no quería que todo saliera mal, verdaderamente mal, por lo menos dejara que se hiciera de mi esposa. Por una noche, dijo. Por supuesto me ofendí, usted imaginará semejante desagrado que me dio. Por eso estábamos discutiendo. Entonces… por la noche, él llegó a mi casa… él, dijo que se cobraría a pesar de que no quisiéramos. Y mi esposa se defendió. Sólo eso… Él cayó muerto, pero yo no podía permitir que esto se supiera. No es sólo la deshonra, sino mi esposa. Es… vergonzoso, es… demasiado cruel.

Holmes lo miró, examinando cada uno de sus gestos.

—¿Por eso se niega a hablar? En lugar de decirlo todo. Y salir de aquí.

—Sí, detective. Dígame usted, ¿acaso no tiene a alguien por el que daría todo? ¿Alguien por el que valdría la pena perderlo todo?

Holmes volteó la mirada, pensando en Watson. Su único real amigo y el único por el que él lo daría todo.

—Entiendo —resolvió Holmes—. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para poder sacarlo sin que salga a relucir el asunto.

—Gracias, detective —dijo el prisionero con honestidad—. Pero si es necesario que usted diga los detalles del asunto, prométame que no lo hará. Prefiero quedarme aquí y cumplir una condena, antes de exponer de esa forma a mi esposa.

Holmes titubeó.

—Está bien.

El detective caminó hacia la entrada, donde se reunió con Lestrade.

—¿Tienes alguna respuesta? —preguntó.

—No me mintió. Fue ciento por ciento honesto, no hay duda. Pero… Él es inocente, Lestrade.

Lestrade examinó a Holmes un momento. Después repasó mentalmente algunos eventos, muy probablemente para decidir si creer en Holmes o no. Pero, como bien pudo darse cuenta Holmes, Lestrade ya tenía su propia teoría formada, y ella lo conducía por buen camino: por eso había insistido con tanto ahínco en pedir su ayuda y verificar su intuición.

—De acuerdo, Holmes. Haré cuanto esté en mis manos para salvar a ese pobre hombre de lo que le espera. Ya se habla mucho allá fuera de una condena de muerte segura.

Holmes se despidió con tranquilidad. Estrechó la mano de Lestrade y le reiteró que podía contar con él para cualquier asunto, sobre todo aquellos que fueran sumamente especiales y misteriosos. Lestrade le pidió a Holmes que saludara a Watson de su parte, y Holmes salió de inmediato de Scotland Yard.

Antes de entrar al restaurante, el detective comprobó la hora; sólo había tardado dieciocho minutos.

Entró con tranquilidad, saludó a uno que otro comensal en el camino hasta la mesa en que Watson lo esperaba. Dobló una esquina, y al llegar ahí quedó perplejo con lo que vio: Watson no estaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Soñar con él**

**11**

**Hogar**

* * *

"Aférrate, a mí mientras vamos,

Mientras recorremos este camino desconocido,

Y aunque esta ola nos encadene a lo largo,

Entérate que no estás sola,

Porque voy a hacer de este lugar, tu hogar."

Phillip Phillips "Home"

* * *

Corría

A través del polvo, de las personas que pululaban de un lado a otro, indiferentes a las preocupaciones del detective, incluso indolentes al sufrimiento del doctor. Porque sufría. Seguramente lo hacía.

No había otras razones para haber huido.

Él sabía que el doctor había huido. Lo vio, lo vio más de una vez en la mesa. Lo vio intermitentemente a través de sus ojos azules. Pero no hizo nada al respecto. No dijo nada. Y la única tontería que fue capaz de decirle fue "Te abrazaré cuando estemos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?".

Tonto, tonto, ¡tonto!

Las calles de Londres eran tan normales, tan cotidianas y el efecto que tenían en Sherlock era apabullante: le recordaban la constante ausencia del doctor. El sentimiento que había tenido cuando se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba más de lo que había imaginado. A través de las calles y del polvo constante recordó el momento en que, dormido al lado de su doctor —como tantas veces antes—, éste pronunció en sueños el nombre de Mary. Hacía ya un tiempo de aquello. Mucho tiempo; antes de que el doctor se comprometiera con ella, antes de siquiera entender que él se había "enamorado", que se había hecho a la idea de que casarse era la forma correcta de proceder en su vida.

Antes de que Sherlock entendiera lo mucho que amaba a John.

Por eso lo dejó ir. Por eso, a pesar de hacer intentos torpes por sabotear el compromiso, nunca los hizo con la inteligencia o dedicación que hubieran bastado para lograr que John no se casara. Después de todo, él era Sherlock Holmes, así que ¿era tan imposible para él diseñar algún plan que echara por la borda los planes de matrimonio? La respuesta era sencillísima: no.

Lo entendió esa noche. Esa noche en que él dormía en brazos del doctor. Porque así lo quiso John.

—John, tranquilízate —le había dicho Sherlock.

Estuvieron bebiendo toda la noche, después de haber resuelto un caso absolutamente complicado; Sherlock ya hasta había olvidado de qué se trataba. Lo que recordaba más de ese día, con una persistencia exorbitante, como un trazo perfecto en medio de una pintura grotesca.

Después de beber hasta no poder más, Sherlock ayudó a John a caminar hacia el hotel más cercano. Pidió una habitación y subió con él a cuestas por las escaleras.

Para Sherlock había sido más fácil tomar; el constante consumo de la morfina y la cocaína lo habían insensibilizado un poco a los estragos del alcohol y sus efectos. Así que después de llegar a la habitación que les habían designado, introdujo sin problemas la llave en la puerta y abrió.

John iba ligeramente turbado. Los efectos en él eran desastrosos, pero ese peculiar día parecía tener cierto control sobre sus acciones, aunque no lucidez sobre lo que hacía o decía.

—No quiero dormir —dijo John, como un niño pequeño.

—Bueno, entonces recuéstate —le dijo Sherlock con tranquilidad. Con la paciencia normal que hay que tenerle a una persona ebria.

—Vamos por más whisky, Holmes.

—Tomábamos ginebra. Sabes que detesto en whisky.

Hizo sentarse a John.

—No tengo sueño —dijo el doctor.

—Te quitaré los zapatos, ¿de acuerdo?

John asintió, y Sherlock procedió a quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas. También le quitó el cinturón a su amigo, el saco y el chaleco.

—Hace calor —dijo John.

—Te quitaré la camisa, ¿quieres tomar un baño?

—Sí.

Sherlock comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero John lo detuvo.

—No, yo puedo… —balbuceó.

El doctor Intentó hacerlo, más de dos veces, pero fue incapaz de regresar cada botón por el ojal en el que había entrado.

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Sherlock con amabilidad, y después le desabrochó el resto de los botones de la camisa.

—Quítate el sombrero, Sherly —le dijo John, como un juego, y le quitó el sombrero y lo tiró a un lado—. No es justo que sólo me estés desnudando a mí —rio sonoramente. De alguna forma la paciencia con que Sherlock lo trataba le era graciosa al doctor.

En ese momento el detective desabrochó el pantalón del doctor, y se lo quitó.

—Ven —le dijo Sherlock, y lo condujo a través del cuarto hasta el baño. Ahí le dijo que se quitara la ropa interior y se metiera a la tina, pero el doctor era incapaz de ponerse en un solo pie, así que Sherlock tuvo que ayudarlo a quitársela.

—Una chica y no tú debería estar quitándome la ropa interior —bromeó John.

—Sólo no hagas demasiadas expectativas, amigo. Creo que esto terminará muy diferente a como si yo fuera una chica —le dijo Sherlock.

John estaba sentado en el borde de la tina, con Sherlock en cuclillas entre sus piernas. Miró a Sherlock de una forma extraña, y por un momento el ambiente se tornó tenso.

—Entra a la tina —le dijo Sherlock al cabo de un momento, y John obedeció—. ¿Necesitas que te enjabone?

John rio, pero no dijo nada, así que el detective tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar el cuerpo de su doctor con tranquilidad.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo de pronto el doctor, al cabo de unos minutos.

Sherlock rio, creyendo que se trataba de otra de las bromas del ebrio John.

—No es justo que sólo yo me bañe, o que sólo yo esté desnudo, métete a la tina.

El detective examinó el gesto de John, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Pero ese John era voluble y un tanto impredecible, así que Sherlock tomó la invitación por una real y así lo hizo. Entró a la tina, que era suficientemente grande para los dos, pero en el momento en que el detective iba a sentarse del lado opuesto que John, éste lo haló por una mano y lo hizo sentarse entre sus piernas.

—Me toca enjabonarte —dijo John.

Tomó la espalda de Sherlock como a un lienzo y comenzó a hacer con la esponja y el jabón varios círculos. Después echó agua a la cabeza de Sherlock.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Sherlock, sin voltear a ver al doctor.

—No. Tengo mucho sueño —contestó el otro.

En ese momento el detective hizo ademán de levantarse, pero John lo detuvo y lo envolvió en un abrazo desde atrás. Y se quedaron ahí, sentados en el agua por un rato, sin que John hiciera o dijera algo, ni tampoco Sherlock.

El doctor descansó su quijada en un hombro de Sherlock, y suspiró.

Después de un momento, el detective pudo sentir en la parte baja de su espalda la hombría de su amigo creciendo. Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo algo. Era, después de todo, una reacción natural al roce de otro cuerpo, sobre todo en el agua caliente.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo al cabo de un rato Sherlock, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba dormido.

Lo despertó, y con cuidado y mucha más dificultad que para subir las escaleras lo llevó hasta la cama, y así, desnudo lo arropó. Sherlock regresó por sus ropas al baño, y dobló todo y lo puso en una mesa. Él también se recostó bajo la misma sábana, sin nada puesto. Hacía demasiado calor, así que se alejó lo más posible de su amigo, y se dispuso a dormir mirando de frente hacia la pared. Entonces la voz de John lo sorprendió.

—Sherlock —dijo—, acércate.

El detective así lo hizo, se acercó un poco, pensando que quizá John deseaba decirle algo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró a sí mismo apresado entre los brazos del doctor de nuevo. Esta vez un brazo lo jaló hacia él y recostó la cabeza de Sherlock sobre su pecho.

—¿Podemos dormir así? —le preguntó el doctor.

—Lo que tú quieras amigo.

Y así se recostaron. Sherlock tuvo que abrazar a John para poder ponerse cómodo, y, de algún modo, eso le hacía sentir reconfortado, se sentía seguro, y sentía una calidez extraña, totalmente diferente al calor de la noche.

Entonces sintió el movimiento del cuerpo de su amigo, que se acomodó para acercarse un poco a su rostro de Sherlock. Sintió su aliento muy cerca de su rostro. John empujó el cuerpo del detective contra el colchón y se acercó a él. Olía a alcohol; mucho. Pero Sherlock sintió un miedo estúpido, y luego una emoción extraña.

El doctor abrió sus piernas y brazos para poder sostenerse del colchón, encima del detective.

El rostro de John se movió lentamente cerca del de Sherlock, y sólo entonces el éste comprendió que John tenía intenciones, en medio de ese arrebato inducido por el alcohol, de besarlo, y quizá de hacer algo más con él. Tuvo miedo. Porque no sabía qué hacer, porque sabía que ese no era el John consciente y porque, muy dentro de él, algo le impedía moverse.

Pero John no lo besó. Se dejó caer y sus extremidades se flexionaron, y quedó sobre Sherlock. Con su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No puedo —dijo.

Y simplemente se quedaron ahí. Sherlock con John sobre él, y el doctor con sus extremidades encogidas. Sherlock volvió a sentir la hombría del doctor, pero esta vez sintió cómo poco a poco ese "no puedo" lo imposibilitaba, y cómo el sueño se apoderaba del cuerpo de su amigo.

Se quedó dormido. Y Sherlock también.

A la mañana siguiente John lo despertó muy asustado.

—¡Holmes! —le decía entonces. Sherlock reaccionó y se encontró de frente con su amigo desnudo, recién despierto y bastante exaltado—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó y Sherlock entendió la preocupación de su amigo. Se sentó en la cama y después de frotarse los ojos respondió.

—Tomamos mucho y…

—¡No puede ser, Holmes! —gritó John, asustadísimo.

—… y te traje aquí para que descansáramos, tomaste un baño y te quedaste dormido en la cama. Después tomé yo el baño y vine a dormir, ¿por qué preguntas?

John evaluó la respuesta de Sherlock, y después la expresión en su rostro.

—Es que… no recuerdo nada, y pensé que… yo estaba sobre ti… ¡Dios santo! —se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Ya hemos dormido juntos, Watson. Y ciertamente nos hemos visto faltos de ropa más de una ocasión.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Nada… Creo que imagino cosas. Disculpa mi actitud si fue indecente.

—No lo fue. Tranquilízate, Watson.

»Y ahora, si no te importa, déjame dormir.

Dicho eso, se recostó, pero no se durmió. Entendió entonces que lo que había pasado era algo que sólo quedaría en su memoria.

John se acostó también y se durmió, pues era bastante temprano. Después de algunas horas fue Sherlock quien se despertó. Se bañó y se cambió. Revisó la nota que llevaba en el saco, era de Mary, en aquel entonces una clienta, de quien habían resuelto un caso. Hizo el papel una bola y lo tiró a la basura, era sólo un "gracias".

Entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama, para observar dormir a su amigo. No dijo nada, ni siquiera recordaba haber pensado algo en ese momento. Ese cruel momento en el que el doctor se dio la vuelta en la cama y pronunció el nombre de "Mary".

En ese momento Sherlock entendió que cuando el momento llegara debía dejarlo ir. Para que fuera feliz, porque una mujer y, sobre todo, una esposa, podrían darle lo que él no.

Londres perdió entonces algo de su belleza.

A medida que Sherlock corría las nubes se pronunciaban férreas y grises. La gente se tornaba ácida, y el suelo era cada vez más imposible.

Llovía.

Llegó a Baker Street, agitado. La señora Hudson le preguntó qué sucedía, porque John había llegado solo y había subido molesto. Había escuchado golpes en el piso de ellos y estaba preocupada.

Sherlock la pasó por alto, tenía que alcanzar a John. Decirle que no había nada que temer, que no tenía por qué haberse ido del restaurante. Debía darle el abrazo que le prometió.

Las ropas del detective escurrían cuando entró por la puerta principal y se encontró a John acarreando sus maletas hacia el vestíbulo del piso.

Se miraron un momento, agitados ambos. Sin respiración, por la carrera, las prisas, el esfuerzo o quizá sólo por encontrarse frente a frente.

—Te pedí que me esperaras —dijo Sherlock después de unos momentos, sin moverse de donde estaba—, creí que querías hablar.

—No quiero hablar —respondió John.

—De acuerdo. No hablemos de esas cosas, ¿podemos hablar de otras?

—¿De qué más?

—Necesito decirte algo.

—No lo digas. No creo que sea tu culpa, pero… últimamente mucho de lo que dices me lastima.

—Entiendo.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

—¿No quieres pasar y secarte? —le preguntó John.

—No. Temo que si me aparto de la puerta, o que si te doy la espalda saldrás corriendo…

—Yo no huyo.

—No dije que sí.

—Pero no huyo.

De nuevo el silencio.

—John…

—No.

…

—¿Por qué viniste, John?

El doctor arrugó el ceño. Miraba hacia las maletas, determinado a irse de una vez de Baker Street.

—Yo… Te soñé. Varias veces. Creí que te extrañaba.

—¿Creíste?

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Yo te extrañé, John. Te extrañé muchísimo. Cada día, cada noche, en cada viaje y en cada trabajo que tenía. Te extrañé a la hora del desayuno, del almuerzo, del té, de la cena y la merienda. Extrañé tus conversaciones, tu risa, tu voz… Me has hecho mucha falta.

Silencio.

—No lo digas —dijo John con dureza. Tenía los ojos llorosos y respiraba con mucha dificultad—. No te atrevas a decirlo. Tú me dejaste ir, tú mismo lo dijiste. Tú querías que yo me fuera…

—No. Yo te quería conmigo. Siempre a mi lado. Pero tú querías ser feliz, y yo de ninguna forma iba a poder darte lo que tú necesitabas.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo necesitaba? No necesitaba el amor de una pareja, no era necesario que me amaras, Sherlock… No es necesario que me ames.

—Yo no iba a poder darte una familia.

—Tú eras mi familia.

Fue como un golpe dado de lleno en la cara, y después como una ola que te atrapa y te revuelca a su antojo. Era cierto.

—John…

—No.

—John…

—No.

—John…

—¡No!

Los ojos vidriosos de Sherlock se encontraron con los ojos anegados en lágrimas del doctor.

—Yo te amo, John.

El doctor tragó saliva y se dejó caer en el suelo. El golpe había sido más duro para él.

—¡¿Por qué me dejaste ir, entonces?! —gritó.

—Porque quería que fueras feliz.

—¡Yo ya era feliz!

Sólo entonces Sherlock se acercó a él. John se aferró a las piernas del detective, como para no caer, y rompió en llanto. El detective se agachó para levantarlo, pero no pudo, y se quedó ahí, abrazando a su amigo fuertemente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó John, desesperado.

Sherlock estaba aterrorizado.

—Sea lo que sea, tienes que saber que estoy contigo.

John lo miró de frente, llorando, con auténtico miedo y vulnerabilidad. Y entonces, sin que Sherlock pudiera hacer algo para advertirlo, John lo besó. Durante un rato. Con la pasión y el amor acumulado a través de los años. Desde aquel "no puedo". Ambos se besaron con libertad.

Sherlock limpió las mejillas húmedas de su amigo con su pulgar. Se dejó por fin caer al suelo, con John abrazándolo aún. Su sombrero rodó algunos centímetros por el suelo y cayó sobre la alfombra. John sostuvo su cuerpo con sus codos, encima del detective. Se miraron fijamente, con ternura, con pasión, con un auténtico sentimiento de miedo; el mismo que sienten dos niños que recién experimentan el contacto físico uno del otro.

El detective lo notó, así que condujo la mano del doctor hasta su pecho, donde lo a desabrocharle los botones. John le quitó el saco, el chaleco y después, botón a botón la camisa. Se recostó un momento sobre el pecho frío de Sherlock, sin dejar de besarle los labios.

Ambos estaban mojados ya por el agua en el traje de Sherlock.

El detective le quitó a John la camisa, y quedaron pecho a pecho recostados en el suelo. El doctor acarició a Sherlock, besó su boca, luego su cuello, y bajó hasta su pecho. Probó sus pezones, y en ambos el detective gimió complacido. Bajó más, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, que delicadamente fue quitándole. Y después se quedó un momento de frente a la hombría excitada de Sherlock, como si no supiera cómo proceder. Contempló la desnudez de su amigo, ávido de placer, y después, como saliendo del trance que le produjo, lamió la entrepierna de Sherlock, recorriéndolo con la lengua, y después introduciéndolo a su boca.

El detective gimió, una, dos, tres veces. Sujetó el pelo de John con fuerza, como para obligarlo a detenerse o continuar; era difícil saberlo. Entonces el doctor comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, sin dejar de besar a Sherlock; abrió las piernas de su amigo y se colocó en medio, con el miembro erecto, listo para penetrar al detective.

Sherlock se aferró a los brazos del doctor, como pidiéndole que se detuviera, como diciéndole que no estaba listo. Pero después de un largo beso Sherlock soltó al doctor y le dio acceso. John aceptó el regalo con mucha paciencia, se colocó en posición y lentamente fue penetrando a su amigo, sin hacer ningún movimiento extra, y arrancando más de un gemido de la boca de su amigo.

—John…

Sherlock tenía miedo.

—Tranquilo —dijo el doctor, para tranquilizarlo. Una vez que estuvo dentro completamente sintió temblar el cuerpo del detective. John lo abrazó, lo besó, y después, muy lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Cuando Sherlock se hubo acostumbrado permitió que John lo embistiera con mayor intensidad; no podía prohibirle que se abstuviera, pues era tanta la pasión que ambos sentían que se dejaron llevar por ella.

—Voy a terminar —dijo John, agitado.

—Hazlo.

—¿Dentro de ti?

—Sí.

Y así lo hizo. John explotó dentro de su amigo, con un grito de placer que fue ahogado por el de Sherlock.

Se quedaron ahí, recostados, sudorosos y desnudos uno sobre el otro.

—Yo también te amo —dijo John finalmente.

Y no dijeron nada más, porque las palabras se volvieron insuficientes para decir lo que ambos sentían. Se quedaron dormidos, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la calidez del otro, y sin decir nada más, porque ambos sabían que John estaba atrapado con Mary, que tenía que regresar a su casa en el campo, y que abandonaría a Sherlock una vez más. Probablemente se despedirían al día siguiente, y ambos sonreirían con tristeza. Pero esa noche era sólo para ellos dos.

Quizás los sueños de John sobre Sherlock regresen cuando esté en el campo. Una, dos, tres veces a la semana, o tal vez más frecuentes. Pero el doctor sabría ahora, muy en lo profundo, aunque estuviera a varios kilómetros de Londres, que allá afuera, detrás de las ventanas, estaba Sherlock, amándolo.

John sabría, que allá afuera, estaba su hogar.

* * *

By Gyllenhaal

* * *

Bueno, con esto doy por terminado este fic, que me trajo muy buenas experiencias y muy buenos reviews.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir mi historia. Es para mí un placer compartirla con ustedes.

Seguiré por Fanfiction, aún con unas historias que debo terminar, y compartiendo muchas más.

Muchas gracias a ustedes por su apoyo y sus reviews. Muchas gracias por recorrer este viaje al lado de John, Sherlock y de mí.

¡Muchos abrazos!

* * *

Twitter: Gyllenhaal1

Facebook: WuhOmb


End file.
